Perfect Christmas?
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Este fic narra lo que no vimos en la casa del Sr Schue en el episodio 2x10 "Very Glee Christmas" y despues como Rachel supera su ruptura con Finn... Espero les guste y dejen Reviews! Era un One Shot pero ahora sera Multi-Chapter
1. Perfect Christmas?

**Capitulo 1: Perfect Christmas?**

**Finn POV**

Es la noche antes de navidad, y me encuentro en casa con mi nueva familia, viendo películas de navidad y esperando a que llegara la hora para ir a cenar cuando mi celular comienza sonar.

_Umm… Don't go breaking my Heart_

_I couldn't if I try_

Todos se voltearon a verme, incluso Kurt y yo solo me pude sonrojar y decir- ya vengo- cuando estuve lejos atendí- ¿hola?

-Hola Finn- oí la voz de Rachel del otro lado y aunque no quisiera mi corazón se acelero- necesito que vengas a casa del Sr. Schue.

-¿paso algo?- pregunte nervioso por la urgencia de su tono.

-No es solo que la entrenadora Sylvester y yo necesitamos ayuda para montar la navidad en la casa de él, será una sorpresa ¿te apuntas?

-Claro, ya voy- sin medir mucho con mi familia tome mi chaqueta, y simplemente me fui, pero lo que no entendía es ¿Rachel y la entrenadora Sylvester juntas? Y además ¿planeando una fiesta de navidad? En lo que llegue le pregunto.

Me fui a la casa del profesor en mi carro y cuando llegue allí estaban entrando Quinn y Sam y pude ver a Rachel en la puerta, ella movió la vista hacia donde yo estaba y por segundos nos vimos a los ojos hasta que ella bajo la mirada. Luego de encargarme de estacionarme lo mas apartado de la casa para que no nos descubriera el Sr. Schue, voy caminando hacia donde esta ella, que dejo la puerta abierta para que yo pudiera pasar, al llegar ella me dije, de forma algo tímida, raro en ella- Gracias por venir Finn, pasa- al entrar, cerré la puerta y me quite la chaqueta y las puse sobre mi brazo para guindarla en otro sitio y así no arruinar la sorpresa.

-Me pareció raro eso de que la entrenadora Sylvester decidiera hacer esto.

-A mi también y mas porque yo vine aquí a decirle al Sr. Schue que fuera a mi casa a pasar la navidad con mi familia, de nuevo, porque el día que cantamos a los profesores también se lo sugerí- Rachel a pesar de que a veces es muy egoísta, en este año ha cambiado un poco y eso me alegra mucho.

-Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte Rach- le dije y ella me vio asombrada, al comienzo no entendí pero luego recordé que desde que nosotros habíamos terminado no la llamaba así, y de repente cuando estábamos en silencio, pero no uno incomodo como el día en que fuimos a comprar el árbol para el Club, sino mas bien era bastante cómodo y relajado, sin presiones; yo decidí subir la mirada y vi algo que me llamo la atención y le dije a Rachel- Mira, muérdago- ella subió la mirada y lo vio para luego verme a mi.

-Finn te aseguro que no fue mi intención… no sé como eso llego aquí y es mas no…- ella comenzó pero la pare con un pequeño beso, un beso que aunque no lo admita en voz alta anhelo desde aquel día que ella me robo ese beso en la venta de pinos.

Al separarnos pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a Sam y Quinn viéndonos con unas sonrisitas y supe que ellos fueron los culpables- Tranquila Rachel, sé que esto no lo planeaste tu, pero quien lo haya hecho le debo las gracias- y así me fui dejándola sin palabras, lo cual me eleva el ego porque solo ha pasado dos veces; cuando le dije que la amaba por primera vez y ahora está.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro de nosotros, no volvimos a hablarnos, mientras adornábamos, y en cuando llego el Sr. S nosotros nos ocultamos mientras la entrenadora le confesaba todo lo que había hecho y además le daba su regalo de navidad y nos llamo para que entráramos de nuevo, Rachel a la cabeza, como siempre, con sus galletas de navidad y los demás atrás con cajas de adornos y continuamos.

Mientras adornábamos el árbol me quede viendo un rato a Rachel y ella me vio a mí y nos dimos una sonrisa de complicidad por lo que había pasado y luego ella sin más la bajo para hablar algo con Artie.

**Rachel POV**

Desde lo que paso en casa del Sr. Schue, Finn y yo no hemos vuelto a hablar, aun siento sus labios sobre los míos pese a los días que han pasado desde eso pero no deseo volver a presionarlo porque sé que el aun no me perdona del todo y entiendo que ese beso fue solo por la tradición y no por el deseo espontaneo de hacerlo, y aun no sé quien fue el que puso ese muérdago en ese lugar exacto pero a quien sea que lo hizo le debo un gran agradecimiento.

Esa misma noche le pedimos al Sr. S que pasáramos juntos con nuestras familias el año nuevo y él le pareció genial, se los dijimos a nuestros padres al día siguiente y todos estuvimos de acuerdo, incluso Kurt que además invito a Blaine su nuevo amigo, y según me conto su nuevo interés romántico, a nuestra reunión pues sus padres salieron de la ciudad.

Se decidió que fuera en casa de Kurt y Finn pues es la más grande de todas, esa noche mis padres y yo fuimos los primeros de New Directions en llegar pues Blaine ya estaba allí, hablando con Kurt de Barbra y sus películas, en lo que entre Carole me saludo de forma muy afectuosa y casi me hace llorar recordar que en ella vi a la madre que me falto.

-Rachel cariño ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal las clases? Te he echado de menos- eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Finn, que lleva una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón negro de traje formal, su cabello peinado como siempre; debo confesar que me temblaron las piernas al verlo así tan apuesto.

-Yo estoy muy bien Carole y las clases excelentes, sabes que me esfuerzo en clases- ella me dio un abrazo y yo le dije al oído- yo también te echo de menos

Al separarnos salude a Burt Hummel y luego a Finn solo con un tímido "hola" que me correspondió. Me uní a Blaine y Kurt a hablar de Broadway y demás cosas que los tres amamos, en el transcurso de la velada fueron llegando los demás con sus familias.

Pusieron música y comenzamos a bailar, cada quien bailaba con alguien cuando siento que tocan mi hombro y veo a Noah detrás- ¿Por qué tan sola?

-Kurt y Blaine están bailado con los demás, yo no tengo pareja así que no puedo unirme.

-Si quieres puedes bailar conmigo, después de todo Santana esta bailado con Blaine y Kurt con Mercedes. Ven- me tomo la mano y me llevo a la pista de baile.

-¿estas seguro? Recuerda lo que paso la última vez.

-Solo somos amigos Berry, no es como si nos estuviéramos besando- tenia lógica así que me deje de preocuparme y comencé a bailar con Noah.

Bailamos un rato y cuando nos separamos fui por algo de tomar, en ese momento oí la voz de Finn- ¿te diviertes con Puck?- pregunto en tono sarcástico y me congele- es increíble que ahora que no estamos juntos tu no esperaste mucho para comenzar a está con él. Seguro que estas feliz que tu mentira se haya descubierto ¿no?- allí me comencé a molestar ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarme así?

-Finn, te recuerdo que tú terminaste conmigo así que ahora estoy libre para hacer lo que desee o ¿no recuerdas que tú hiciste eso mismo cuando no estábamos juntos? ¿Recuerdas que tuviste sexo con Santana mientras yo salía con Jesse? Además Noah y yo solo somos amigos

-Lo que paso con Santana no fue mientras salía con alguien que a la menor oportunidad de molestia va a y se besa con el mejor amigo de su actual novio… sabes Rachel creo que estabas esperando a que algo así pasara para mostrar tu verdadera cara, tú te la das de muy sincera y de que no rompe un plato, pero eres quizá peor que Santana- eso me lastimo mucho así que salí corriendo llorando.

Fui hasta el patio de atrás y me puse a ver la nieve aun llorando por lo que me dijo Finn, sus palabras me lastimaron, yo se que ese no es el Finn del que me enamore el que yo conozco y sé que esas palabras fueron por la rabia pero aun así fueron fuerte.

**Finn POV**

Luego de eso me sentí muy mal y de repente la música fue bajada y a Burt, con una copa en mano, el DJ le pasa un micrófono y dice- Hola y buenas noches a todos, yo no debería tomar esta noche pero, no puedo dejar de tomar aunque sea un sorbo para celebrar lo que ha pasado este año. Primero que todo quiero darles las gracias a todos los amigos de mi hijo y sus padres por estar aquí pasando este fin de año con nosotros…- allí miro a mi mamá y luego a los demás y continuo-… los Hummel- Hudson, significa mucho para nosotros- todos aplaudieron y Burt continuo- y quiero decirles que lo mas importante en estas fechas es pasarlas con las personas que mas amas, este año me dio una persona a la que amo mucho y que pese a la mala experiencia que tuve hace meses, aun estoy aquí y sé que mucho de los amigos de Kurt me apoyaron con sus oraciones y…- allí se le quebró la voz pero continuo y pude ver que mis amigos del club estaban llorando-… por eso quiero decirles gracias… y ahora que este año se termina, dejen todo lo pasado atrás porque hay que seguir adelante, no dejen que lo malo que paso con una novia- allí me vio a mi- o con un novio arruine su futuro. Por eso brindo por el perdón que representa un nuevo año- todos levantamos nuestras copas o vasos en señal de aceptar el brindis y allí me di cuenta que definitivamente era el chico más tonto del planeta, había lastimado a la única persona de la que de vedad estoy enamorado y que debía resolver eso.

Así que salí de la sala buscándola y cuando faltaba 1 minutos para las 12 de la noche de este año la vi parada en el jardín trasero de mi nueva casa, allí estaba ella con su vestido hasta las rodilla rojo y sus tacones con su cabello ondulado ligeramente y se podía oír que estaba llorando por sus sollozos que me partían el corazón, todo se detuvo para mi, solo pude caminar hacia ella y cuando llegue a donde esta Rachel la toco por el hombro y al voltearse le doy un beso más tierno y romántico de todos los que nos hemos dado, incluso más que el de navidad y justo cuando nuestros labios se unieron el reloj dio las 12 de la noche y en ese momento me pareció perfecto, y lo mejor fue que ella no separo nuestros labios como me lo imaginaba luego de cómo la había tratado sino que más bien ella los unió mas; hubiera deseado estar así por siempre pero la necesidad de respirar nos gano y cuando nos separamos le dije- Rach… disculpa por lo de Santana, y por decir que ella es súper sexy cuando de verdad creo que tu eres la chica más sexy de WMHS, perdón por terminar contigo cuando prometí no hacerlo jamás, perdón por no perdonarte cuando tu si fuiste sincera y no dejaste que lo de Puck fuera un secreto como si lo hice yo con lo de Santana… y por favor perdóname por haberte hecho sentir mal esta noche y la noche cuando fuimos a la venta de pinos y por todo lo que te he hecho Rachel. La verdad es que tu eres el mayor regalo de navidad que me han dado, y puedes pedirle a Santa una y otra vez que yo sea tu regalo, cada año- finalice con otro beso, Dios como extrañe besarla así.

-Finn sabes que yo siempre te perdono pero…- oh no esto no está bien, ¿Por qué dijo pero?-… me parece que nosotros necesitamos un tiempo para recuperarnos de esto, sabes que te amo y que lo que más deseo es estar contigo pero como te dije, Finn, necesitamos tiempo para sanarnos. Porque aunque no lo creas lo de esta noche me dolió y mucho pues me llamaste mentirosa y aprovechada, cosas que jamás he sido o seré. La última vez que comenzamos a salir luego de lo que paso con Quinn, yo no te di tu tiempo para sanarte y terminaste conmigo y no deseo que eso pase de nuevo, no lo soportaría. Así que por el bien de los dos, será mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo. Feliz año nuevo Finn- por ultimo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dar el feliz año nuevo a los demás, y aquí quede yo solo y sin la persona más importante.

…

**Ok sé que no es el final que esperaban y sé que ahorita deben estar mandando ondas no muy positivas hacia mí pero debía dejar bien la reputación de Rachel, Finn me molesto en los últimos episodios de esta mitad y francamente aquí puse lo que hubiera deseado que pasara de verdad. Ante todo puse lo tierno y, aunque sé que quizá no paso eso, di una explicación del porque de sus sonrisas al final de Very Glee Christmas.**

**A mis queridas lectoras del Club de Fans de Finchel, yo amo a la pareja incondicionalmente pero también soy realista y entiendo que Finn y Rachel se hicieron daño mutuamente y necesitan un tiempo, así como Finn para darse cuenta de su metida de pata en la segunda mitad de temporada. No me odien, les di lo que deseábamos pero también puse lo que deseaba personalmente y lo que debió ser.**

**Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo lleno de paz y mucho Glee y Finchel 4ever.**


	2. No te dejes lastimar

**Capitulo 2: No te dejes lastimar**

**Finn POV**

Luego de lo que pasó la noche de año nuevo, Rachel y yo no hemos vuelto a hablar o vernos, en estos momentos me siento como una basura por lo que le había dicho a ella, se que tiene razón pero aun así me lastima saber que por mi culpa la perdí.

El resto de las vacaciones me la pasé jugando Call of Duty 5, y así estoy haciendo hoy a tres días de comenzar las clases, ahora decido ir a la cocina por algo de comer con algo cuando escucho voces y al asomarme veo a Kurt y Rachel en la mesa de la cocina hablando.

-Kurt no se si sea lo mejor ahorita

-Oh vamos Rach- ¿desde cuándo él llama Rach?, ese sobrenombre es mío- la vas a pasar genial, además sabes que te va a gustar, vienen todas las chicas

-¿incluso ella?

-Si, pero si se pone con alguna cosa odiosa, yo mismo la mando a sacar de aquí- él le dijo levantando la mano derecha como si fuese una promesa; no hay que ser un genio, y no lo soy, para saber que esa persona es Santana.

-¿de verdad?

-Claro Rachel, entonces ¿Qué dices?

-Mmm… ok yo vengo, ¿Cuándo?

-Esta noche- ella solo asintió y se paró de la silla

-Entonces me tengo que ir a prepararme, ¿será en tu sótano?

-Si- dijo el simplemente

Luego de eso ella se fue hacia la puerta y yo me moví rápido para que no me vieran espiándolos, ellos fueron a la puerta y en lo que ella se fue oí a Kurt decirme- ¿desde donde escuchaste?- no quise salir, el dijo- Finn no soy estúpido, te vi… sal

-Ok ok… solo oí q tienes planes esta noche y por cierto ¿desde cuándo la llamas "Rach"? ese sobrenombre es mío

-Desde que ella y yo nos volvimos amigos Finn y espero que esta noche ni tu ni Santana la molesten porque la saco a ella y a ti también

-No puedes esta también es mi casa ahora, además yo no la voy a molestar… ella ya dejó en claro que no quiere volver conmigo- dije algo molesto

-Eso espero, ahora me tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas y más tarde iré a buscar a Mercedes

-¿Quiénes mas vienen?

-Brittany, Tina y Quinn, aparte de Rachel, Mercedes y Santana

-¿Lauren no viene?

-No la conozco, Artie me contó que ella se fue a Philadelphia a pasar las fiestas con su familia y vuelve mañana, bien me tengo que ir.

Después de eso él se fue a su carro para ir a la tienda mientras yo fui a la cocina a hacer lo que tenía planeado, comer, y recordé que el domingo Kurt se tiene que ir de vuelta a Dalton y nosotros volver a clases en WMHS el lunes, así que él decidió organizar una pijamada con las chicas para conversar y hacer las típicas cosas que las chicas hacen en esas fiestas.

Hace unos días le pregunte a Kurt desde cuando él y Rachel se hicieron amigos y él me dijo que desde los últimos días antes de las seccionales, donde él le pidió a ella que lo ayudara con su solo y ella le aconsejo "Don't cry for me Argentina", no la conozco pero él me la puso a escuchar y me gustó. Después en los seccionales ella le contó lo que pasó y allí me enteré que él fue el que le dijo a Rachel que yo le había contado a él; me dio tanta rabia pero no podía hacer nada porque había sido mi culpa no contarle a ella.

Kurt se fue a buscar a Mercedes luego de arreglar las cosas en su cuarto, yo lo ayudé con las cosas altas, mientras él se fue llegaron Rachel, Santana y Brittany y ese fue el momento más tenso de mi vida pues Santana se ponía a tocarme y hablar conmigo; Rachel se veía algo incomoda, pero no decía nada, ella decidió darnos un tiempo.

Di gracias a Dios cuando Kurt llegó no solo con Mercedes sino con Quinn y así las chicas bajaron con Kurt a su cuarto; yo me fui a la sala a ver el basketball hasta que llegue mamá para cenar. Pasaron tres horas y escuche unos gritos- ¡SUELTENMEEE!- yo me levante y vi a Mercedes caminar con Santana casi cargada.

-Santana ya termina de irte, por favor y deja de hacer ese escándalo que los vecinos no tienen porque enterarse- dijo Kurt rodando los ojos

-¿Qué ocurrió Quinn?- le pregunté a ella cuando estuvo cerca de mí y ella me dijo que Santana comenzó a burlarse de Rachel diciéndole que yo prefería a mujeres y no a niñitas, que su pijama parecía de niña de cinco años y ese estilo de cosas sobre mi y ella, si no fuera una mujer la golpearía, como se le ocurre hacerle eso a Rachel.

Santana continuó gritando hasta la puerta y luego dijo- ok ok… me voy pero te advierto Berry, esto no se termina aquí, porque me aseguraré que tu vida sea un infierno… te lo aseguro como que llama Santana María López Veracruz- y se fue guiñándome un ojo antes, eso me causó un estremecimiento

-Rachel ¿estás bien?- oí a Kurt preguntarle y allí fue que me di cuenta que ella estaba llorando

-Si tranquilo Kurt solo vamos a bajo de nuevo, la noche es joven- las demás asintieron y se fueron juntas con mi hermanastro a su cuarto, el solo me dedicó una mirada de lástima y se fue.

**Rachel POV**

El asunto con Santana me descolocó, pero no voy a dejar que ella vea que sus palabras me afectaron- Rachel ¿segura estás bien? si quieres te puedes ir, yo lo entenderé.

-Tranquilo Kurt, no dejaré que esto me afecte

-Ok pero te recomiendo que dejes de llorar por lo que haga Finn o Santana, tú mereces ser feliz, y si es con él pues bien y sino también- solo asentí, se que tiene razón.

-Lo sé, y lo tomaré en cuenta

El resto de la velada pasó tranquila sin Santana, las chicas y yo hemos estado hablando y nos hemos comenzado a hacer amigas de verdad. Al día siguiente desayunamos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas, el domingo fui a despedir a Kurt y prometimos seguir en contacto por texto y llamadas.

El lunes llegó y comenzamos un nuevo periodo de clases y Azimio me recibió junto con Mercedes y Tina con un Slushie de mora azul pero lo peor fue que me enteré que habría un baile de comienzo de este nuevo semestre y vi como Santana le pedía a Finn ir con ella, a la hora de mas flujo de estudiantes, y ella me vio con ojos malvados cuando él con cara de confusión le decía que si; luego cuando ella se volteó y caminado hacia mi le pude leer en los labios que me decía "Te lo dije" y se fue.

Somebody said you got a new friend

Does she love you better than I can

Tan sólo pensar en eso último me da mucha rabia pues se que eso no podría ser posible pero uno nunca sabe

There's a big black sky over my town

I know where you at, I bet she's around

Yeah I know it's stupid

But I just got to see it for myself

Tan solo verlos me daba rabia pero debía comprobar lo que Santana me había dicho anoche

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her

(Oh, oh, oh)

En los pasillos entre clases lo podía ver que ella lo besaba y él no la apartaba, eso me mataba pero yo fui la que decidió tomar un tiempo.

I'm right over here, why can't you see me

(Oh, oh, oh)

Esa pregunta es fácil de responder, el no me ve porque no le intereso.

I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home

(Ooh, ooh, ooh)

Todo lo que hice por el no funciono, así que seguro lo que hice fue lo mejor para él.

I keep dancin' on my own  
(I keep dancin' on my own)

I'm just gonna dance all night  
I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line  
Stilettos and broken bottles  
I'm spinning around in circles

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I keep dancin' on my own  
(I keep dancin' on my own)

So far away, but still so near  
(The lights go on, the music dies  
But you don't see me, standing here  
I just came to say goodbye

I'm in the corner watching you kiss her  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I keep dancin' on my own  
(I keep dancin' on my own)

Al terminar aun viéndolo, oí que me preguntaban- ¿Estás bien Rachel?- la voz de Noah me saco de mi trance

-Si Noah… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Muy fácil, porque me preocupas; sabes que desde mi momento espiritual en el basurero me preocupas

-Noah ¿quieres ir al baile de comienzo de año conmigo?- el me vio extrañado

-Si eso quieres… claro, esto es por Finn, ¿verdad?

-No es por mí, si quiero ser feliz debo superar el pasado, además solo somos amigos Noah- el asintió y nos fuimos a clases.

**Finn POV**

Las clases comenzaron y lo primero que logré notar fue que el equipo de futbol aún no acaba la temporada ¿Por qué? Pues porque hemos logrado ganar todos los juegos gracias a la entrenadora Beiste y sus estrategias.

-Bueno chicos les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala… la buena es que hemos clasificado invictos a los playoff- todos gritamos de felicidad- y la mala es que tres de nuestros jugadores se fueron- todos dejamos de gritar y la vimos horrorizados- Karofsky regresó al hockey porque lo necesitan por ser el sub capitán; Charlie se va al equipo de atletismo y Ted al equipo de lucha.

-Pues tendremos que reclutar otros chicos- dije simplemente

-Ya traté y nadie quiere unirse

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sam

-Porque nuestro próximo rival será Carmel High- ese es el actual campeón y allí todo cobro sentido- pero conseguí a tres personas que nos ayudaran- todos la vimos esperanzados y de la puerta de los camerinos aparecieron Rachel, Mercedes y Tina- Creo que ya las conocen, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones y Tina Cohen Chang

-¿Qué haces aquí Rach?- pregunté asombrado

-Me uní al equipo Finn- me respondió algo fría

-Eso noto pero ¿Por qué?

-La entrenadora nos contó lo que estaba pasando y nosotras como buenas compañeras de Sam, Mike, Artie y tú decidimos ayudarlos

-Además sabemos que es contra Carmel y sabemos que ellos usan a Vocal Adrenaline como sus porristas y nosotras queremos ver qué tal están con el nuevo director y con Sunshine- dijo Mercedes

-Por eso hicimos un trato con la entrenadora pero los demás chicos también están involucrados- terminó Tina; esto está muy extraño y quiero saber que paso.

-Bueno basta de blao blao… Rachel y Tina serán parte de la ofensiva mientras Mercedes estará en la defensa, Puck defiende a Rachel y Mike a Tina

-Entrenadora yo quiero defender a Rachel- dije mirando a Puck que solo asintió a la entrenadora

-No Hudson tu seguirás en tu posición, ahora a practicar, además ella me pidió que quería que él fuera su defensa- ahora la mire a ella y simplemente se encogió de hombros y todos salimos, me quede mirando a Rachel y diablos, se ve muy atractiva con esa camisa del equipo.

Esas semanas serán duras, más de lo que yo me imaginaba.

**...**

**Ok eso es todo xq ahora… ¿Qué opinan?... me tarde en escribir x el comienzo, no hallaba la forma de escribirlo pero luego de un paseo y una ducha, me llego la "iluminación" de ideas y llego esto, yo ya quería escribir algo del spoiler de Rachel metida en el equipo de futbol pero no tenia las ideas claras hasta ahorita… Añadí la idea de Froggie de la canción y del consejo de Kurt, fue la única idea que me mandaron y creo q esa canción encajo mejor de lo q pensé.**

**En fin el próximo cap será para Enero, quizá para mediados de ese mes xq me voy de playita, y espero venir con nuevas ideas.**

**FELIZ AÑO 2011 espero q todos sus deseos se cumplan en este nuevo año q se inicia esta noche**


	3. Puckleberry Fuinn

**Capitulo 3: Puckleberry Fuinn**

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Ese día de prácticas Rachel mostró lo terca que podía ser para las cosas a proponerse aprender a lanzar un balón de futbol americano de la forma correcta, con la ayuda de Puck mientras Finn ayudaba a Tina a quien le habían asignado proteger en el terreno; el más alto estaba que se moría de los celos por ver a su ex novia con su ex mejor amigo, y es que pese a que ellos aun se hablan ya la relación no es la misma desde lo que paso con Quinn, y menos ahora que se la pasa con Rachel; el aún la ama pero no pude borrar las imágenes de ella besando a Puck y solo Dios y el Grilled Cheesus saben qué mas paso allí.

Ella parece pasarlo genial con Puck y eso lo mata aún mas, verla así de feliz y no ser el responsable lo mataba, claro el ahorita está saliendo con Santana pero no la ama, solo lo hace porque no tiene más opciones y lo de los besos, bueno eso lo hizo ella no él; su error fue corresponderlos pero que otra cosa podría hacer sabiendo que ella podría hacerle la vida imposible.

Luego de las practicas todos y todas se fueron a las duchas, los chicos estaban impresionados que las tres chicas pudieran jugar bien y la que mejor lo hacía era Mercedes. El resto del día paso tranquilo, entre clases Finn podía ver a Rachel caminar llevando la silla de Artie mientras conversaban. A la hora del Glee Club todos estaban conversando de cualquier cosa entre ellos.

En lo que llegó el Sr. Schue comenzó a hablar- hola chicos, ¿Cómo terminaron sus vacaciones?- todos contestaron "bien" y él continuó- ok, como saben Rachel, Tina y Mercedes se unieron al equipo de Futbol- las demás chicas las vieron extrañadas, menos Brittany que andaba distraída

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Quinn viendo a Mercedes

-¿Por qué?- dijo Santana mirando a Rachel con veneno en sus ojos

-Desde hoy- solo respondió Mercedes

-Y las razones son más profundas de lo que supones… Santana- dijo Rachel con veneno en su voz al responderle a la latina.

-bueno bueno… chicas relájense, no estamos aquí para pelear, ellas tres se unieron para ayudar a la entrenadora Beiste porque tres de sus jugadores tuvieron que irse a otros equipos por el inicio de sus temporadas de invierno. Ellas decidieron ayudarla y yo estuve de acuerdo y ella a cambio nos prometió que los chicos del equipo nos ayudarían con una pequeña presentación en el intermedio contra Vocal Adrenaline que serán como las porristas de Carmel High- los chicos que no sabían eso sonrieron ante la imagen de sus amigos bailando y las chicas asintieron al entender.

Ahora continuando con lo nuestro, la entrenadora me dijo en la hora del almuerzo que encontró a dos chicos en los vestidores, a los hermanos Swan cantando y según ella lo hacían bien así que me los trajera aquí.

**Flash Back**

-Sus nombres por favor- pregunto Will a los dos chicos gemelos que tenía al frente, ambos con el cabello negro uno más corto que el otro, ojos verdes (**N/A:** Si han visto Vampire Diares imaginen a Damon Vampiro y al Humano y así son los dos chicos)

-Cory- dijo el chico de cabello más largo señalando a su hermano- y yo Mark- el profesor asintió

-Cántenme algo, aquí está la banda

-Ok… emmm Paradise City de Guns n' Roses

La banda comenzó a tocar y ambos comenzaron con el coro

**CHORUS x2 Ambos**  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
and the girls are pretty  
Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)

**Cory**  
Just an urchin livin' under the street  
I'm a hard case that's tough to beat  
I'm your charity case  
so by me somethin' to eat  
I'll pay you at another time  
Take it to the end of the line

**Mark**  
Rags to riches  
Or so they say  
You gotta  
Keep pushin' for the fortune and fame  
You know it's, it's all a gamble  
When it's just a game  
You treat it like a capitol crime  
Everybody' doin' their time

**CHORUS x2 Ambos**  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
and the girls are pretty  
Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)

Allí Will los paro y aplaudieron camino hacia ellos y les dijo- muy bien chicos, bienvenidos a New Directions

**Fin Flash Back**

-Ahora quiero presentarles a nuestros nuevos miembros, Cory y Mark Swan- todos aplaudieron y entraron los dos chicos- bueno ahora chicos tomen asiento para escuchar su primera tarea de esta semana- ellos obedecieron y el profesor continuó- ok verán el semestre pasado en las seccionales me pareció que la nueva idea de variar las parejas en el primer dueto, por eso decidí hacer de nuevo la competencia- Santana iba a hacer un comentario pero él la corto- y no Santana, no se les dará otra cena a mi cuenta en Breadstix- ella soltó un bufido y Will continuó- el único premio será el canten en los Regionales- todos comenzaron a planear sus parejas cuando el profesor continuó- y no serán las parejas que ustedes deseen sino que serán elegidas al azar con el sombrero- dijo el tomando el sombrero que usó en Toxic- aquí están los nombres de ustedes y además ustedes no seleccionan el género, yo lo haré y además debe ser una canción que exprese sus emociones en este momento, su voz.

Eso trajo recuerdos dolorosos para Finn y Rachel, pues les llegó a la mente la vez que él le canto Jessie's Girl.

-Comienza Quinn- ella caminó hacia el profesor y revolvió los papeles hasta que tomó uno lo abrió y ella lo leyó y dio un suspiro de resignación- ¿Quién te toco?

-Finn- dijo volteando hacia él, Rachel casi se muere igual que Sam pero no dijeron nada

-Ok… si genero será Balada- y si antes Rachel y Sam creían morir ahora aun más- Sigue Sam

El caminó hacia el sombrero y tomó un papel luego de revolverlo y dijo- Santana

"¿Por qué ella?" fue lo único que pensó Quinn, pues la latina estaba molesta con ella por lo de la entrenadora Sue y si solo por molestar a Berry ella le dijo que Finn se había acostado con ella, no quería imaginar que haría Santana contra ella.

-A ustedes les toca un tema de musical; ahora Rachel

La capitana caminó hacia el sombrero y tomo un papel al sacarlo una sonrisa se le vio en el rostro- Noah

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Finn y todos lo vieron como si tuviera 6 cabezas- esto parece un complot para jugar conmigo- ella recordó cuando él dijo algo parecido cuando Jesse se unió a New Directions

-Finn ya basta no quiero peleas entre ustedes

-Tranquilo Sr. Schue yo no tengo intenciones de pelear con nadie- dijo Rachel en tono frio mirando a Finn; él se notaba dolido pues ella tenía tiempo hablándole así, fría y solo cambiaba su expresión por una más tierna cuando hablaba con otras personas, ¿acaso estaba perdiéndola?

-Toma asiento Rachel... su género será Hip-Hop- ella hizo una expresión de desprecio pero no dijo nada- Artie sigues tú

El chico guió su silla de ruedas a donde está el sombrero y sacó un nombre, y dijo- Tina

En cierto modo él estaba feliz pues no había cantado con ella nunca

-Ok… Les toca pop- ambos asintieron y Artie fue al lugar donde estaba antes- sigue Mercedes

La morena caminó y tomo un papel- Me toca con Cory- ambos sonrieron

-Está bien, les toca Rock- Cory sonrió aun mas, el ama el rock- sigue Mike Chang

El asiático se paró de su asiento y caminó a donde estaba el sombrero, él tomó el papel y lo abrió para luego leerlo- Brittany

-Bien, a ustedes le toca el género Holiday es decir cantar un tema de algún feriado- Mike asintió y Brittany lo vio perdida. Ahora los últimos que quedan son Mark y Lauren que les toca Alternativo- ambos asintieron y el Sr Schue continuó- bueno se pueden ir.

Rachel y Puck se fueron a la casa de ella para escoger la canción, igual que Quinn y Finn se fueron a la de él.

**Con Quinn y Finn**

-Finn ¿Qué paso entre Rachel y tú?

-Terminamos

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque ella se beso con Puck, mientras estábamos peleados… eso paso- dijo molesto, era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien además de a Kurt, Quinn suspiro entendiendo

-Ya veo… yo pensaba que había sido por lo de Santana

-No, ella se molestó conmigo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarse con el

-Finn, sé que no es el mejor momento pero ¿recuerdas que eso mismo me hiciste tú a mí cuando salíamos? Y lo peor, dos veces

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿Tú crees que no me enteraría de eso?... Finn yo se que tú y Rachel se besaron 2 veces mientras salíamos- él se sonrojo- una en el auditorio y otra en el bowling

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Por unas amigas que los vieron en el auditorio y una señora que va mucho al bowling y que los vio y como sabia que tú eras mi novio me lo contó en lo que me vio allí; pero ese no es el punto sino que ¿con que moral tú te molestas con ella x unos besos con Puck? Cuando tú me hiciste lo mismo, el primero quizá no me duela tanto pero el otro fue luego de yo contarte del embarazo que creías era tuyo… es decir ¿la besaste sabiendo que tu novia estaba embarazada? Eso es peor que lo que ella hizo Finn

**Con Puck y Rachel**

-Rachel ¿Por qué me pediste besarnos cuando supiste lo de San y Finn?

-Porque estaba molesta Noah, estaba dolida y además Finn me había dicho el día anterior que Santana es súper hot; luego en el pasillo él se le queda mirando y ella le lanzó un beso, eso me molestó y dolió mas y por eso cuando te mostraste tan atento y amable me dejé llevar.

-No entiendo, tu amas a Finn y aun así te besaste conmigo, a pesar que me burlaba de tu habladera y tu egocentrismo además de tu ropa.

-Tienes razón Noah pero tú con tus besos y caricias me haces sentir sexy y además es tu actitud de chico malo combinada con tu nueva actitud tierna me encendieron a querer besarte

-Mmm ok

**Con Quinn y Finn**

-Eso es diferente- dijo Finn a la defensiva

-Si lo es, porque lo tuyo fue peor, el hecho de tener una novia embarazada y besarte con otra es peor que besar a alguien por venganza… sabes que ella no me cae bien pero estoy de su lado en esta ocasión, Finn entiende que estaba dolida, sabes mejor que nadie que Santana la fastidia todo el tiempo, y que ellas no se soportan; es más, ya no soporto a Santana. El día que Rachel canto Gives You Hell le pregunté a Santana y me dijo que fue porque terminaste con ella y por eso te cantó eso.

-Si es verdad

-Finn deberías disculparte con ella, por ser tan injusto y luchar por ella, como la vez que cantaste Jessie's Girl

Así ambos decidieron sentarse a elegir una canción para cantar.

**Con Puck y Rachel**

Ellos estaban eligiendo la canción sentados en la cama de Rachel, ella le sugirió varias pero al final Puck fue el que eligió el tema y ambos ensayaron para cantarlo al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente

Todos estaban en el salón del coro ya y al entrar el Sr. Schue Rachel le dijo- Sr. Schue, Noah y yo cantaremos hoy- el asintió y ambos se pararon.

Puck lleva un look de rapero mientras Rachel de algo más de Rock Star- bueno nosotros cantaremos Airplanes de B.o.B ft Harley Williams, luego comenzó el piano y Rachel comenzó.

**Rachel**

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

**Puck**  
Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

**Rachel** **(Puck)**  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

**Puck**  
Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Puck  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes

**Ambos  
**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Al final todos aplaudieron y el Sr. Schue dijo- Muy bien, chicos ya tenemos una buena pareja para ver si seleccionamos para los regionales, buen trabajo- ambos se chocaron las palmas en señal de victoria y Finn vio esto entre triste y molesto; la estaba perdiendo cada día más.

...

**Eso es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado este cap., y las conversaciones de ambas parejas y la canción que les pareció ¿la apropiada o la inapropiada?... déjenmelo saber**


	4. Practicas Tackleadas

**Capítulo 4: Practicas/ Tackleadas**

-Bien ¿quién sigue?- pregunto el Sr. Schue y luego de ver que más nadie lo hacia ella levantó la mano- perfecto, Quinn y Finn son los siguientes- mientras ellos se paraban, el profesor les dijo- Bueno chicos y chicas, como este jueves será el partido y el viernes el baile de bienvenida, el resto de los grupos serán para la próxima semana- todos asintieron y él se fue a sentar frente a sus alumnos.

Finn estaba sentado en la batería y Quinn comenzó a hablar- Como saben, a Finn y a mí nos tocó una balada, así que escogimos Have you ever de S Club 7

La guitarra comenzó a sonar junto al piano y luego de las campanitas comenzó Finn a tocar y cantar.

**Finn**

Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say

Él miró a Rachel y sólo mantuvo sus ojos conectados a los de ella mientras cantaba.

Suddenly the moment's gone

Todos los momentos que vivieron juntos desde el año pasado, el verano y este año se habían ido, solo por un error.

And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round

Finn se paró de la batería y caminó hacia Quinn y ambos comenzaron el coro juntos.

**Ambos**  
Tell me,

Have you ever loved and lost somebody

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby

Al decir esa parte, Finn señaló a Rachel y luego a él y ella, igual que con Jessie's Girl se sentía que no lo podía creer y muy incómoda con esto

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking

Rachel involuntariamente asintió antes esa oración

Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, 'cos I loved and lost the day I let you go

Él sabía que la había dejado y que él había amado a alguien y la había perdido cuando la dejó ir y ahora sabía que eso había sido un error gracias a Quinn.

Quinn también había perdido a Finn, el chico tierno, por Puck y no quería que ni Finn y Rachel sufrieran lo mismo que ella cuando lo perdió.

**Quinn**  
Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round

Quinn no cantaba a nadie en particular pues ella se sentía bien con Sam pero el recuerdo de lo que pasó con Puck el año pasado, todo lo que pasaron juntos con el embarazo la hacían extrañarlo un poco.

**Ambos**  
Tell me,

Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby

Finn volvió a hacer lo mismo que antes señalándola, deseando poder acercarse a ella para poder tocarla

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go

**Finn**  
I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels

Él hizo lo que deseaba y se le acercó, cantándole que el entendía lo que ella hace rato había asentido, como se siente un corazón roto y que el había reflexionado

To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round

Aún a su lado le cantó toda esta parte, sabiendo que ella, por dentro sonríe por esto que él está haciendo; a ella le gusta cantar y que le canten, eso lo descubrió el día que le canto Jessie's Girl.

**Ambos**  
Tell me,

Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)

El repitio el "I'm sorry" como ratificando que lo le dijo la noche del fin de año  
Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, (I should know) cos I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go

Al terminar, todos los aplaudieron y felicitaron, Rachel estaba que no se lo creía, de nuevo Finn la había dejado sin palabras; sin embargo, ella no quería correr hacia él pues ella quiere ver que él de verdad la ha perdonado y que no la deje por Santana.

-Muy bien, me parece que esta competencia estará más dura; la próxima semana continuamos- en eso Mercedes se le acercó con su pareja.

-Sr. Schue, me gustaría cambiar el género porque realmente no me siento cómoda con el que me asignó

-Si me lo imagino Mercedes, ¿tú estás de acuerdo Cory?

-Si mi compañera no se siente cómoda, no puedo hacer algo que a mí me guste y a ella no- eso le pareció a las demás chicas, que no se fueron para esperarla por las prácticas, súper tierno de parte de el.

-Ok, entonces… ¿les parece Blues?- ambos asintieron y el profesor dijo- perfecto entonces.

Así todos salieron; Quinn, Santana y Brittany a las prácticas de porristas y los chicos con Rachel, Mercedes y Tina al campo de futbol.

-¿Qué te pareció la presentación de Q y Finn?- pregunto Puck a Rachel una vez en el campo de futbol calentando

-Interesante- dijo ella simplemente- y bella- termino más bajito pero igual el la escuchó.

-¿Lo vas a perdonar?

-Ya te dije que yo lo perdoné hace tiempo; lo que espero es que él me perdone, de verdad… Noah entiende; él me hizo sentir terrible desde lo que pasó entre nosotros el año pasado; es como si creyera que yo tuve sexo contigo; como Quinn, me hizo sentir mal cuando me dejó en el sitio donde venden los pinos y peor cuando rechazo mi canción de navidad en el que tanto me esforcé junto al club de AV.

-Si eso quieres, bueno que él se esfuerce.

-Mis sueños son más grandes que él y no los perderé porque me deprima por un hombre- él se rió y siguieron con sus ejercicios un rato más; a Puck le está agradando Rachel; él la ve como a una verdadera amiga, incluso le contó la verdad del reformatorio, y le hizo prometer no decirle a nadie igual que a Artie.

Ella lo ayuda con todas sus tareas, incluso con las tareas de materias que ella no ve con el, pero como lee los libros lo ayuda. Mientras él le enseña lo básico del futbol y la ayuda a entrenar para ser mejor en el campo.

Las prácticas están dando frutos, pues ella logró taclear a Finn en el entrenamiento; nadie, ni ella misma, lo podían creer.

-Caballeros, así es como se taclea a un defensor. Muy bien Berry- ella solo sonrió y Finn se quedó en el piso sin creer que su pequeña, frágil y delgada ex novia lo había tacleado; a él un chico de cien kilogramos de peso y dos metros y medio de altura, esto debía ser un sueño.

-Hey Lady párate- le dijo Azimio en tono de broma- Quien diría que ella te taclearía- le dijo su compañero gigante.

-Cállate Azimio- le dijo el algo molesto.

-Ok señores y señoritas, vengan les tengo una nueva práctica- todos se acercaron y ella comenzó de nuevo- bueno como saben mañana es el gran partido contra Carmel, así que quiero hacer un partido de práctica; será el grupo A contra el B, pero antes de comenzar a dividir el grupo en dos, les presento a este nuevo jugador- en eso sale un chico de casi tres metros, rubio, de piel blanca y contextura gruesa- su nombre es Stanly y él será el nuevo central.

-Pero entrenadora, pensé que yo sería el central ya que Karofsky se fue- dijo Azimio algo molesto

-No Azimio, necesito a otro que cubra a mi quarterback y otro a los corredores y tienes más experiencia en esa área; y ahora que ya tenemos a este nuevo central lo pondremos a prueba con un partido; Azimio, se ve que en el partido de hoy cubres bien a Hudson entonces ese será tu puesto sino, donde siempre- el asintió- los quarterback por cada equipo serán- Finn y Sam se vieron con cara de orgullo pues sabían que eran los únicos con ese puesto- Hudson y Berry- todos se voltearon a Rachel.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué ella entrenadora?- pregunto Sam- sabe que mi lesión ya sanó y que puedo ser el quarterback del otro equipo, además soy el suplente de Finn.

-Berry es una buena líder también, y quiero ver que tal es jugando, además Puckerman y Abrams le enseñaron las jugadas; ella es lista y aprende rápido, sino hoy no me hubiera dicho antes de comenzar que la jugada Rojo21 no le parecía tan factible como se veía en el papel y así lo creo yo y también Abrams así que confío en que hará un buen trabajo- ella se sonrojó y pasó al frente junto a Finn quien tenía cara de no poder creerlo. La entrenadora comenzó a nombrar a los miembros de cada grupo. Azimio, Mark, Mercedes, Mike y Sam fueron al equipo de Finn mientras que Artie, Cory, Puck, Stanley y Tina al de Rachel.

-Quiero decirles que el grupo "A" el estratega será Jake, el segundo al mando, mientras por el "B" seré yo- dijo la entrenadora y cada grupo se reunió con su estratega.

Luego de eso, cada grupo se reunió y planearon la estrategia; como la entrenadora había hecho nuevas jugadas, las deseaba probar y quien mejor para hacerlo que Rachel, así que las dio a Puck y a Artie para que se las enseñaran además de las viejas.

Luego de planear todo, se realizó el sorteo y el equipo de Rachel comenzaba atacando; se sacó el balón y comenzaron. Rachel demostró ser una buena líder; lograron avanzar bastante y lograron el primer touchdown del partido con las estrategias de la entrenadora. A la hora del ataque del equipo de Finn lograron avanzar pero eran parados por Stanly quien había tomado el control de la defensa.

Al final, el equipo de Rachel ganó 10 a 3, pues con el primer touchdown lograron seis puntos; luego hicieron un gol de campo logrando tres puntos y por último un extra point de unos para dejarlos con diez. A Tina la tacklearon y la tuvieron que sacar del campo, Mike por poco mata a su compañero igual que Artie que aunque no salga más con ella, aún le importa como su amiga.

Al final Tina la sacó y solo tenía unos rasguños pero prefirieron que al día siguiente no jugara por si la lastimaban. Mike estuvo de acuerdo igual que Rachel quien, por la victoria fue ascendida a quarterback del equipo, estaba preocupada por su amiga.

**Finn POV**

Genial ahora mi ex novia es la nueva quarterback y a mí me pusieron de fullback y a Puck y Sam de receptores. No se crean estoy feliz que ella tenga esta oportunidad pero, ser el quarterback me hacía sentir importante, ella lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Ahora no la tengo a ella ni mi posición en el equipo.

...

**Ok sé que dije que q el próximo seria el baile pero, ante esta genial y feminista idea la quise poner ahorita y a ella solita. ¿Qué opinan de Rachel como la nueva quarterback del equipo?... ¿creen que ahora será más respetada?... ¿Qué pasara ahora con Finn? Muajajaja, seguro esto se pondrá mejor, me he fusilado wikipedia con los contenidos de futbol americano y viendo partidos de ese deporte para ponerles una buena descripción pero es más difícil de lo q pensé; pero descuiden q yo acepté el reto de hacer esto de futbol y así como aprendí del tenis, podré aprender del futbol americano.**


	5. El baile

**Capitulo 5: El Baile**

**Finn POV**

Llegó el día del baile, y se preguntarán cómo nos fue en el juego. Pues dejen les cuento, lo que pasó es que ganamos 21-14 gracias a Rachel y a la entrenadora Beiste, pero al final del partido Rachel dijo no sentirse bien.

**Flash Back**

-Entrenadora, creo que no puedo seguir- todos los chicos y Mercedes la vieron preocupados.

-¿Por qué Rachel? ¿Te pasó algo?- le preguntó Puck arrodillado frente a ella para estar a su altura mientras está en la banca sentada, se me había olvidado decir que a ella la golpearon y la mandaron al suelo, y les aseguro que si no fuera porque me expulsan yo mismo lo hubiera dejado sin dientes; y el mismo deseo me llegó cuando veo a Puck pasándole la mano por la cara.

-Estoy bien, pero prefiero no continuar; tengo un futuro que cuidar- dijo ella mirando a Puck y luego a mi- Entrenadora creo que Finn debe tomar mi lugar.

-Bueno, eso quieres, Hudson prepárate; será quarterback de nuevo- asentí y me fui al campo de nuevo a mi posición.

**Fin Flash Back**

Luego de eso terminamos ganando, yo como el quarterback solo mantuve la victoria pues ella había logrado esos 21 puntos y todos, hasta Azimio, la nombraron la jugadora del partido y le dieron el balón del juego, y es que jamás habíamos ganado con esa puntación.

Hoy llegó y Santana estaba molesta porque ahora Rachel es intocable con los slushies, ninguna porrista podría tocarla sin enfrentarse a los miembros del equipo de futbol. Eso es genial para una chica que pasó toda la secundara siendo bañada con esa porquería.

Yo en el fondo siento que ella me dio la oportunidad de jugar en mi ex posición, pues ella sabe que eso es importante para mí, obvio no más que ella, pero siempre he amado el futbol y ella me dio la posibilidad de jugar.

-Buenos días WMHS, hoy celebramos la victoria de nuestro equipo de Futbol comandado por Rachel Berry y la entrenadora Beiste- la voz de Jacob Ben Israel se escucho en los parlantes, el es el que da los anuncios matutinos- esta noche será el baile de Homecoming y diremos las candidatas para Reina y los candidatos para Rey… las candidatas son: Quinn Fabray- Capitana de las porristas; Santana Lopez – Sub Capitana de las porristas; Rose Yale- Capitana del Club de tenis y Rachel Berry- Nueva Quarterback y Capitana del Club Glee- no lo podía creer y al parecer ella tampoco pues en su asiento de la clase de inglés casi se desmaya y pude notar que Santana se iba muriendo también, y no de la emoción precisamente- ahora los reyes Sam Evans- Receptor del equipo de futbol; Finn Hudson- Quarterback suplente y Capitán del Club Glee; Ted Roys- Capitán del equipo de Hockey; y Noah Puckerman- Receptor del equipo de futbol.

¿Rachel fue nominada? Ella jamás había sido nominada, pese a ser súper sexy todos en el colegio decían que ella es odiosa y molesta y que por eso nunca la nominaban.

Al salir de la clase pude ver que Rachel está hablando con Puck en su casillero y ambos están riendo y se notan como los mejores amigos y eso me mata porque antes ella era mi mejor amiga pero ahora ya ni eso.

-¡FINN!- grito Santana y yo doy un suspiro molesto.

-Dime Santana- allí comenzó a descargar su rabia porque Rachel será su contrincante en lo de Reina del baile- bueno Santana cálmate, hay que ver que pasa esta noche- le dije algo harto de ella- ahora vamos que tenemos clases- y así nos fuimos luego de la escena de ella mientras yo deseo que Rachel gane porque ¿Quién aguanta a Santana si gana?

**Rachel POV**

No lo podía creer que me habían nominado, jamás había pasado, y se lo expresé a Noah- Esto es increíble, aun no lo creo.

-Bueno eso te lo mereces- me dijo él haciéndome sonrojar- y seguro ganas, porque eres una judía sexy- eso último me hizo reír y recordar el año pasado- y además nosotros como judíos sexys ambos, ganaremos- le di un golpe en el brazo de manera juguetona mientras reía y sentí la mirada de Finn sobre nosotros.

-Finn nos mira.

-Lo sé, pero no dejes que eso te moleste- en eso escuchamos el grito de Santana y ambos volteamos para ver a Santana llegar donde él y decir que como era posible que yo había sido nominada para competir contra ella, rodé los ojos- Vamos nena, no sigas escuchando a esa loca- él me ofreció su brazo y caminamos juntos a la siguiente clase.

El resto del día paso tranquilo y el director nos dejo ir a casa temprano para arreglarnos, yo llegue y saque mi vestido y me metí al baño para arreglarme; mis padres no están porque tienen un viaje. Decidí ponerme un vestido rosado, no muy complejo con unos tacones y algunos accesorios; el cabello lo llevaré suelto y ondulado, el maquillaje que me puse es sencillo, recomendación de Kurt el día que fuimos a comprar mi ropa.

Durante todo esto no podía dejar de pensar en el juego de ayer, antes de esto yo no llegué a pensar que el futbol podría ser tan interesante e intenso pero me equivoqué; todo comenzó en la tarde- noche cuando Mercedes cantó el himno nacional a capella y luego el juego dio inicio; comenzó a atacar Carmel y en sus cuatro oportunidades lograron avanzar bastante pero no lo suficiente para un Touchdown y cuando nos llegó nuestro turno logramos hacer tres puntos con un gol de campo cortesía de Mercedes; así estuvimos hasta que a la tercera oportunidad hicimos el primer touchdown gracias a una estrategia arriesgada de la entrenadora y que Noah y yo hicimos posible. En el medio tiempo Vocal Adrenaline cantaron Meet me halfway de los Black Eyed Peas, comandados por Sunshine y por un chico pelo negro que se ve que es nuevo en su equipo.

Sunshine mostró su potente voz y nosotros nos quedamos asombrados, pero no nos quedamos atrás, pues nosotros también montamos un baile que hicimos luego de ellos; nosotros les mostramos lo que habíamos mejorado. Además, ese día Blaine y Kurt fueron a vernos jugar; así que ellos también vieron lo que Carmel y Vocal Adrenaline tenían en su repertorio. Luego de eso, comenzamos de nuevo el juego y allí logramos acumular más puntos hasta llegar a los 21 pero uno de los jugadores del otro equipo me golpeó y me tumbó; no me hizo gran cosa, pero yo preferí dejarle el resto a Finn; sé lo importante que es esa posición para él y lo dejé jugar; estoy segura que él lo supo igual que Noah pero no dijeron nada.

A la hora en la que Noah quedo en venir a buscarme, oí el timbre de mi casa y al bajar y abrirle la puerta pude ver que lucía muy atractivo; él decidió no ponerse corbata y solo se puso una camisa blanca, una chaqueta y pantalón negros y los zapatos también negros.

-Luces bien Noah- le dije en lo que lo vi.

-Tú más que bien, estás hermosa- me dijo de forma increíblemente tierna para lo que estoy acostumbrada de él- ¿nos vamos?- solo asentí y tomé mi bolso y mis llaves; él me tendió su brazo y caminamos a su carro.

-¿Y tu camioneta?

-Mi mamá en lo que supo que te llevaría a ese baile me dijo "Noah, tú no vas a llevar a esa linda chica judía en ese cacharro, toma mi volvo y no lo choques de nuevo"- yo solté una risita, a la mamá de Noah le caigo bien, pues dice soy una judía y que nosotros debemos estar unidos.

-Es lindo el carro, me imagino que por robarte este carro fue por el que fuiste al reformatorio

-Si- dijo nada más y luego me abrió la puerta como un caballero.

En lo que cerró mi puerta se monto en el carro y arrancamos a la fiesta; de camino solo oímos música de la radio, sin mucha conversación, pero no estábamos incomodos, como suele pasar en eso silencios prolongados; y en lo que llegamos, él se ofreció a abrirme la puerta y al salir me puso su brazo, de nuevo, para que lo tomara y así caminamos juntos hasta el interior del sitio donde se realizaba el baile.

Al entrar, mis ojos inconscientemente lo buscaron y al verlo, el aliento se quedó en mi garganta; él está vestido como en la boda de su mamá y Burt; él estaba sentado con Artie hablando y cuando vi la pista de baile, allí estaban Brittany y Santana bailando juntas.

-Emm Rachel ¿te vas a quedar viendo a Finn o vamos a hacer algo?- allí volví de mi hipnosis.

-Si vamos.

Caminamos a la mesa donde estaban los chicos de Glee, pero antes saludamos a algunos del equipo de futbol; en la mesa estaban Artie y Finn, junto a ellos estaban Cory y Mercedes hablando mientras las demás parejas se fueron a bailar.

-Hey chicos y Mercedes- saludo Noah, los chicos se chocaron las manos

Nos sentamos a hablar un rato, hasta que sonó una canción que me fascina- Amo esa canción Noah ¿podemos ir a bailar?- le pregunte mordiéndome el labio esperando su respuesta, el no se mostro muy convencido pero se paro conmigo y yo le sonreí y fuimos a bailar; el no será el mejor bailarín del club, pero tampoco es el peor. Luego de eso bailamos un rato mas y pude ver que se estaba divirtiendo, luego llego una canción lenta y nos fuimos a sentar.

-¿quieres algo tomar?

-Si, un vaso con agua- el asintió y se fue

-¿te diviertes Rach?- me pregunto Finn en lo que Noah se fue

-Así es ¿y tú?

-Si claro- luego se dio un silencio incomodo y di gracias a Dios que Noah llego

-Ten Rach, ¿me perdí de algo?- me dio el vaso con agua y yo solo negué ante su pregunta

Pasamos un rato hablando él y yo en lo que Santana tomo a Finn para bailar, y ya que Artie fue con Brittany a buscar algo de comida y Mercedes y Cory también se fueron a bailar, solo nos quedamos Noah y yo.

-Dime ¿Por qué le dejaste a Finn que fuera tu suplente? Ok ese golpe fue fuerte pero no para dejarte fuera

-Aun siento algo por el Noah y, aunque me duela admitirlo, yo sé que eso es lo más importante para él- hice una pausa y continúe- después de todo, el año pasado me lo demostró más veces de las que puedo contar y sin contar la de este año con su ahora hermanastro

-Rachel…- pero fue interrumpido por una voz desde los altavoces

-Buenas noches alumnos- el director Figgins hablo- estoy aquí para anunciarles al rey y la reina de este baile- se pudo ver que Santana volteo a ver de forma retadora y algo altanera, como si me dijera que no le podría ganar, yo solo la ignore y Noah me dio un apretón de mano y yo le di una sonrisa; pude sentir los ojos de Finn sobre nosotros pero no me importo- bien comencemos con el rey. Los nominados fueron Finn Hudson- algunos del equipo de futbol lo aplaudieron y algunas chicas igual que los de Glee- Sam Evans- igual que con Finn solo que mas chicas le aplaudieron a "Ken"- Ted Roys- todos en el equipo de hockey le aplaudieron y algunas chicas- y Noah Puckerman- la gran mayoría de las mujeres le aplaudieron y supuse que con todas esas se había acostado- la votación fue muy cerrada entre dos de estos chicos pero al final se impuso…- el baterista de Glee hizo sonar el redoblante y el director dijo- ¡Noah Puckerman!- yo le aplaudí y le di un abrazo de felicitaciones.

El subió a la tarima luego de decirme al oído- seguro tu ganaras

El director continuo luego que Noah subiera- y ahora la reina de este baile. Las nominadas son Rachel Berry- todos los chicos del equipo de futbol aplaudieron junto a algunos de Glee y otros chicos- Quinn Fabray- las porristas le aplaudieron a su capitana y otros chicos- Santana López- como se imaginan varios chicos con lo que, estoy segura, ella tuvo sexo le aplaudieron- y Rose Yale- el equipo femenino y masculino de tenis le aplaudieron- la ganadora es…- pude ver a Santana poniéndose algo de maquillaje para su coronación mientras el chico de la banda volvía a darle el toque de suspenso-… ¡Rachel Berry!- me quede en shock mientras los aplausos resonaban en mi casa, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y camine a la tarima, pude ver a Santana bufar entre el público, igual que a Quinn. Al llegar Noah me abrazo y durante toda esta nueva experiencia sentí los ojos de Finn sobre mi- felicidades, y ahora como es tradición el rey y la reina bailaran un tema lento, lamentablemente no tenemos las clásicas coronas pues son muy costosas y la escuela no cuenta con esa cantidad de dinero- Noah y yo le quitamos importancia a eso y solo caminamos al medio de la pista.

-¿estas lista?- me pregunto y yo solo asentí y le hicieron una señal al DJ para que comenzara, en el piano comenzó a sonar y luego los demás instrumentos, yo conozco ese tema; comenzamos a bailar.

Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind

Allí no pude ver a Finn, pese a estar bailando con Noah.

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now

Noah me comenzó a cantar al oído y me quede oyendo su voz. Olvidando todo.

Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before

And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now

Whoa, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt  
Than feel nothing at all

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now

Oh baby, I need you now

Al terminar, todos aplaudieron y yo hice otro de mis actos impulsivos por los que suelo meterme en problemas, pero no me importó ahorita; me puse sobre la punta de mis pies y le di un suave beso en la mejilla a Noah y le dije- gracias por todo- el solo sonrió y nos separamos, y así ambos nos fuimos a sentar, recibiendo varias felicitaciones de los demás estudiantes, excepto de Santana, Finn y Quinn.

Luego de eso, Noah y yo bailamos el resto de la noche, pero en un momento, él tuvo que dejarme sola y en eso Finn se me acerco- Hola Rachel- me dijo en tono frio y yo rodé los ojos

-Hola Finn

-Felicidades por ganar- me dijo un poco menos frio

-Gracias

-Me podrías explicar ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso en el baile? Tú y Puck tan pegados y abrazados y ese beso al final, así haya sido en la mejilla

-Finn solo fue el momento que compartimos además la canción es muy emotiva

-Pues no me gusto "el momento"- dijo algo más molesto y haciendo comillas aéreas

-Que mal Finn, pero te recuerdo, de nuevo, que tú y yo no estamos más juntos, por lo tanto no debe "no gustarte el momento" porque eso fue entre Noah y yo, además deberías preocuparte que Santana no mate a alguien porque perdió- hice una pausa y volví a ver-ahora si me disculpas me retiro- le dije en lo que vi a Noah caminar hacia nosotros.

**Finn POV**

No lo podría creer, Rachel y Puck se dieron un beso, en frente de todos; el universo está en mi contra y lo peor es que cada vez siento que la estoy perdiendo más y más cada día, mientras Puck la está ganando.

No la puedo seguir perdiendo, y lo peor de todo, es que me siento más amenazado por Puck que lo que me sentía por Jesse el año pasado. La fiesta terminó, Puck se la llevó y yo tuve que irme con Santana, quien está aún molesta por perder con Rachel.

Aunque nunca se lo diga, yo voté por ella, no solo por lo que hizo en el partido de ayer, sino también por ser bella y es genial; en lo que llevé a Santana le dije- Bueno Santana, la noche estuvo bien, pero no quiero volver a salir contigo, no me agradas.

-Tu tampoco Finn y menos ahora que eres el quarterback suplente, y obvio que no saldré con Berry, creo que me buscaré a otro- y así se fue

El lunes llego y cuando fui a buscar mis cosas, pero cuando llegué a mi casillero voltee la cabeza y vi a Puck y Rachel de la mano, hablando y riendo. Esto está cada vez peor

Comienza a sonar un piano y empiezo a cantar.

(**N/A: **Esta escena que viene me la imagino como cuando Rachel canta en el episodio Showmance "Take a bow", no pondré descripción ni nada, ya que creo que la letra habla por sí sola)

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Me tuve que ir del pasillo pues no lo resistí más, verlos tan juntos y riendo me dio mucha rabia e incredulidad saber que hasta hace un par de meses yo era el que la veía así.

**Bueno mis queridos y queridas lectores, como verán no me puse a describir el futbol como tenía planeado pues preferí no meterme en eso, obvio aprendí algo pero no me siento capaz de describir el futbol como quizá lo pueda con otros deportes que si veo mucho.**

**Al final decidí poner a Puck como el ganador del concurso y obvio a Rachel como la ganadora; ¿Qué opinan del beso? ¿Y las canciones? Need you now en un comienzo era para Finchel pero luego de oír/leer los spoilers de ellos pues decidí que no pondría un momento lindo entre ellos. Ahora quiero que Finn sufra.**

**Cuéntenme que opinan sobre esto.**


	6. Reflexiones

**Capitulo 6: Reflexiones**

**Finn POV**

A la hora del almuerzo fui a mi casillero a poner mis libros para ir a comer, cuando oigo que me dicen- Hola Finn- esa es la voz de Rachel.

-Hola Rachel

-Te quería informar que la entrenadora me dijo que hoy no hay prácticas- me le quede mirando extrañado

-Y eso ¿Por qué?

-Porque el Sr. Schue le pidió que suspendiera la práctica de hoy para las presentaciones que quedaron pendientes y luego mandar la nueva tarea, para esta semana.

-Ah OK ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

-Hace rato; si ves a los demás chicos les dices; ya Noah y Mercedes lo saben

-OK- y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

El resto de la tarde estuvo normal; le avisé a Sam y a Azimio que estaban en una clase conmigo y les pedí que corrieran la voz. Cuando llegó la hora de Glee yo fui directo al salón y allí estaban de nuevo Rachel y Puck hablando y riendo juntos; no se dieron cuenta que estaba allí y para mi mala suerte, atrás de mi oí que venían los demás; así que no me puse a preguntarles si salían, el Sr. Schue llego un poco más tarde y nos dijo- Bueno chicos y chicas… como saben nosotros perdimos dos días por el baile y el juego así que le pedí a la entrenadora que me concedía esta hora y ella acepto. Por lo tanto, comencemos con los temas ¿Quién empieza?- Santana fue la que levantó la mano.

-Yo quiero comenzar Sr. S- él asintió y ella se paró con Sam- A nosotros nos tocó un tema de musical y decidimos Extraordinary Girl de American Idiot.

-Emm buenos antes de comenzar quisiera decirles que, estuve investigando y este tema está en el Act 13 de la obra y que este es solo un sueño que tiene Tunny, el que la canta y Extraordinary Girl es su enfermera- pude notar que él vio a Rachel y ella le dio una señal de que estaba bien lo que dijo.

**Quinn POV**

Luego de ese discurso de Sam, comenzó la música y ambos empezaron a vocalizar hasta que Sam entro a cantar, mirándome primero a mí y luego a Santana quien se le acercaba hacia él

**Sam**

She's an Extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she can't seem to get away

Ella lo tomó de la manos en esta última parte y bailo muy sensual frente a él para mi gusto 

**Santana**  
He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain 

Lo que más me molestó es cuando ella envolvió la cintura de Sam con sus piernas, y el puso su cabeza sobre las bolsas de aire que ella se puso en vacaciones.

**Sam**  
She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes

**Santana**  
Some days he feels like dying

**Sam**  
She gets so sick of crying

Ambos continuaron con un juego de baile sensual todo el coro, y luego de eso, ellos hicieron las mismas vocalizaciones del principio de la canción.

**Sam**  
She sees the mirror of herself  
An image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy 

**Santana**  
He steals the image in her kiss  
From her hearts apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername 

**Sam**  
She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes

**Santana**  
Some days he feels like dying

**Sam**  
She gets so sick of crying

Ella puso cabeza sobre el hombro de Sam mientras él cantaba y de nuevo comenzaban las vocalizaciones, de ambos ante nosotros, yo estaba que los mataba, Santana mi ex mejor amiga y mi novio bailando sensuales frente a mí.

**Ambos**  
She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y luego con la otra le tocaron la cara al otro.

Some days he feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding

**Sam**  
She gets so sick of crying 

**Ambos**  
She's an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Cuando terminaron de cantar todos, menos Quinn, los aplaudieron- Wow… Sam y Santana me sorprendieron chicos, muy bien. Fue un dueto excelente- Santana y Sam chocaron sus manos y se fueron a sentar- OK ¿Quién sigue?- Mercedes levanto la mano- Bien Mercedes y Cory siguen

Ambos se pararon y Mercedes tomó la palabra mientras Cory entregaba las partituras a los chicos de la banda y a Brad- Bien, como saben, yo le solicité al Sr. Schue que nos cambiara el género musical y el aceptó, así que ahora Cory y yo cantaremos de Frank Sinatra y Aretha Franklin, What now my love- y en eso comenzó a sonar la música y Mercedes comenzó a cantar, pero al ser la música más baja su voz se escucha más fuerte. 

Las voces de Cory y Mercedes sonaban perfectas juntas, la de él un poco más suave y calmada se mezclaba a la perfección con la de ella, que es siempre potente.

Ellos se miraban de vez en cuando y en la parte movida comenzaron a bailar juntos mientras cantaban y todos aplaudían animados, y al terminar todos les dieron una gran ovación, el Sr Schue estaba más que orgulloso de todos estos duetos; por suerte, para poder votar por el mejor junto a Emma, a quien le pidió que lo ayudara, y Carl, ella le pido ayuda el también "por el bien de las artes" según ella él acepto, mandó a unos chicos de audiovisual a poner unas grabadoras, así como hizo Rachel el año pasado para espiar si los demás cantaban o no; él se puso a su lado y les dijo- impresionante chicos, creo que esta competencia se pondrá más difícil que la anterior… ¿Bien quien sigue?- Mark levanto la mano- OK, pasen

Lauren y Mark se pararon y el comenzó a repartir las partituras mientras ella dice- Cantaremos Holiday de Green Day- él se sentó en la batería y luego de una señal de Lauren comenzaron a tocar

Cuando Lauren terminó su parte el más impactado de todos era Puck, pues nunca imaginó que la chica que el había conseguido para llenar un lugar en el club cuando Kurt se fue cantara tan bien y más aún, una canción de Rock-Punk.

Mark tampoco cantaba mal, su voz era más gruesa que la de su hermano pero sonaba excelente al lado de la Lauren y al terminar igual que los anteriores todos los aplaudieron- Espectacular chicos, genial trabajo… no sabía que eras baterista

-Si… estudio desde hace años pero jamás me había metido a eso

-Pues eres bastante bueno… Finn también toca la batería

-Eso es genial- él le hizo un gesto con la mano reflejando lo que había dicho.

-Muy bien siéntense, ¿Quién sigue?- Mike y Brittany se pararon, el profesor se sentó de nuevo.

-Nosotros cantaremos un tema típico de navidad, White Christmas, pues nos tocó cantar un tema de holidays- dijo Mike e hizo una señal para que comenzara la música.

A todos les pareció adorable como Mike y Brittany cantaron juntos ese tema que sonaba tan bien en sus voces además le añadieron unos cuantos pasos de baile, pero muy lentos. Al final todos les aplaudieron y el Sr. Schue añadió- Wow chicos, fue muy linda su interpretación, los felicito- y con eso ellos dos se sentaron el señalo a Artie y Tina- solo faltan ustedes chicos- ambos asintieron y Tina se paro mientras Artie iba en su silla de ruedas

-Nosotros interpretaremos Pretty Young Thing (P.Y.T.) del rey del Pop Michael Jackson- ambos cantaron y Tina bailó mientras Artie cantaba, ella siempre trató de poner a Artie a bailar así sea en su silla, y aunque ya no salgan ella siempre se ha preocupado porque Artie cumpla su sueño de algún día poder bailar.

Al finalizar, todos aplaudieron de pie, de nuevo, "esta competencia estará dura" pensó el Sr. Schue cuando todos terminaron y luego les dijo a los chicos- con ellos dos terminamos la tarea de la semana pasada, la de esta semana se las diré mañana; ya se pueden ir.

De esa forma, todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para irse.

**Finn POV**

Luego de eso todos nos fuimos y yo fui a visitar a mi viejo amigo Sean, cuando llegué a su casa la señora Fretthold me abrió la puerta- Hola Finn

-Hola Sra. Fretthold ¿Esta Sean disponible?

-Si por cierto Finn necesito pedirte el favor de cuidar a Sean mientras salgo a comprar las cosas para la cena

-Si claro no hay problema

-Gracias Finn, eres un amor- y así ella se fue dejándome para subir al cuarto de Sean.

En lo que entre saludo como siempre- Fab- five- Finnster

-Fretter- lo salude sonriendo y camine hacia él, tomando su muñeca para chocar nuestros nudillos- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe, ¿Sabes que Rachel me conto que es la nueva Quarterback del equipo?- sonreí débilmente y el continuó- y que gracias a la entrenadora nueva están ganando

-¿Así? Bueno te cuento que Rachel juega muy bien, realmente me sorprendió.

-Bueno ella se nota que cuando se propone algo lo logra, sino, deberías oírme cantar, ella ha logrado que mejore, realmente es muy buena, además me ayuda a estudiar pese a ser mayor que ella- eso me hizo darme cuenta que ella de verdad se ha vuelto más fuerte

-Si es muy terca en lo que desea

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?... ella no me quiso contar pero sé que ustedes ya no son novios- di un gran suspiro y le conté, después de todo Sean siempre ha sido el lugar donde me gusta desahogarme; él siempre me da el mejor consejo, hasta a Rachel la ayudó a no estar tan asustada de perder su voz. Cuando terminé con mi historia, se me quedó viendo y me dijo- ¿La vas a perdonar?

-No se Sean… ella me engañó y en mi opinión eso no se le hace a la persona que amas

-Finn… mírame- no me había dado cuenta que estaba viendo al piso hasta que él me dijo eso, cuando lo vi mis ojos se sentían húmedos, estaba llorando- Finnster yo entiendo que te sientas molesto pero quiero contarte algo que me comentó mi prima, ¿Sabes Tanya la rubia que sus hijos son muy molestos?- yo asentí, había asistido a una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Sean y allí la conocí, la prima es sexy pero los ojos son lo peor- bueno es algo sobre su mejor amigo. Todo comenzó cuando ella y su amigo estaban en penúltimo año de la High School, es decir en junior; su amigo conoció a una chica que le gustó y luego de muchos coqueteos, por fin salieron y luego se volvieron novios hasta que se graduaron. Ambos dejaron a sus amigos solo por estar juntos, pues se amaban tanto que no querían alejarse; ya por allí empezaron mal- añadió el y yo estaba de acuerdo- sin embargo en cuando empezaron a trabajar, la novia del amigo de Tanya entro en la Coca- Cola Inc., fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Ella le fue infiel y ella misma se lo confesó por teléfono y le dijo que terminaran…

Allí lo detuve- ¿Qué clase de mujer hace eso?... es lo más cobarde que he oído- el solo asintió de acuerdo conmigo

-Continuo- dijo yo lo vi esperando que continuara- Durante unos 2 o 3 años cada vez que ella lo llamaba él corría a buscarla, y siempre ella terminaba dejándolo por otro.

-Definitivamente es una zorra de lo peor, y me disculpas la expresión, se que a una mujer no se le llama así, pero es lo que me sale llamarla.

-Entiendo Finn, bueno siguiendo con la historia… Cuando el levantó un poco cabeza, porque, según él la había superado, empezó andar con cuanta cosa que tuviera falda y buenas curvas. Luego de esa época de "conquistador"- dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último, y añadió- conoció a su actual pareja, ella si lo ayudó a superar a su ex y durante un año ella fue la única, pero ya luego, y esto es mi teoría y la de mi prima, el se acordó del pasado y entonces ya casi no quiere verla, le miente y le dice que tiene que trabajar el sábado, para no salir con ella sino con sus amigos y para colmo, le es infiel, siempre que puede, pero él dice que la quiere y que hasta ha pensado en casarse con ella- terminó y aunque no lo quiera aceptar me sentía algo identificado con esto

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- pregunte algo más frio de lo esperado

-Mi punto es que… viejo… tú pasaste por algo semejante… Quinn te engaño con otro y a diferencia de esta chica, ella no te lo dijo, luego sales con Rachel y terminas, tienes una cita doble con dos Cheerios y cuando te das cuenta de que quieres a Rachel de vuelta ella sale con otro; por rabia te acuestas con Santana y cuando logras recuperar a la chica que de verdad deseas, la botas porque se beso con Puck… ¿no lo ves? Estas igual que estos chicos, pagando los platos rotos de Quinn con la única que de verdad amas y que te ama a ti

-Sean… no sé de qué me hablas

-Claro que lo sabes

-Esta historia lo que me ha revelado es que todas las mujeres son iguales, que dicen que te aman y que luego te engañan

-Finn, el asunto es que tu aun no superas lo de Quinn y si quieres volver con Rachel entonces tu tendrás que perdonar a tu primera ex para poder perdonar a Rachel porque créeme cuando te digo que si ella lo desea podría olvidarte cuando desee y tendrá una fila de chicos dispuestos conquistarla.

Cuando iba a decir algo la puerta se abre- Sean, Finn ya llegue y les aviso que la cena estará en una hora… ¿Finn te quedaras?

-No gracias Sra. Fretthold, mi mamá ya debió llegar- ella solo asintió y yo tome mi chaqueta para irme- chao Sean… chao Sra. Fretthold

-Recuerda lo que te dijo- solo asentí y me fui.

De camino a mi casa estuve pensando en eso que Sean me dijo, ¿y si es verdad eso? ¿Y si aún no supero lo de Quinn?... realmente ¿Estoy tan mal?

En lo que llegue a mi casa, me encuentro con Kurt poniéndose una de sus chaquetas caras, cuyo nombre no recuerdo- Hey Kurt… ¿Qué paso?

-Es que voy a salir con Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Blaine y dos amigos más de los Warblers para ver una película.

-¿Van en parejas?- pregunté muy bajo pero estoy seguro que él me escucho porque hizo un sonido con su nariz.

-Si Finn… vamos en parejas- de pronto lo que me dijo Sean me golpeó de lleno en la cara ¿Qué tal si este nuevo chico la conquista como St James? ¡Diablos!... Kurt añadió al ver que no respondía- me tengo que ir, se nos hace tarde y Finn- dijo pasando por mi lado y cuando me llamó se volteó y vi en sus ojos que sentí lo que me iba a decir- al chico le agrada Rachel- y con eso se fue a su camioneta.

Sabía que si no lograba superar lo de Quinn y lograba conquistar de nuevo a Rachel, ella seguramente si superaría nuestra ruptura y encontraría a alguien más y en ese momento ya no mas Finchel, no más "I'm forever your, Faithfully" y no mas bebes judíos.

…

**Ok algo rudo el final pero debía darle suspenso… primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por tardar en escribir pero de verdad lo que he oído de ellos en los spoilers (Son malos no los lean) mi inspiración se esfumo… bueno este cap se modificó bastante, la historia que contó Sean en real y gracias a una Finchel Sister (Irina) que me la prestó para ponerla aquí, obvio con retoques, gracias a todos los que comentan y espero que mis Finn y Rachel logren ser de su agrado pues lo de la serie, hasta ahorita es que están algo mejor- mas Rachel que Finn- pero en fin.**

**En cuanto a mis demás historias, he perdido un poco mi norte pero lo recuperaré en cuanto logro reordenar mis ideas. Gracias a Héctor por volverme al lado creativo de mi vida que extrañaba y gracias a Firework por devolvernos a Rachel "The Golden Star" Berry**


	7. A new start x Cambios

**Capitulo 7: A new start/ Cambios**

El lunes llegó y Finn no sabía nada de cómo les había ido en la "cita" de Rachel con el chico de los Walblers; él estuvo pensando qué hacer pero no se le ocurría nada; lo único que cruzó su mente fue seguir adelante, porque Rachel no lo seguía buscando; ella había logrado su objetivo de ser popular y ser la chica que todos vieran; además, ellos ya ni se hablaban, sino cuando planeaban jugadas en el campo o en alguna clases, de resto ellos no cruzaban ni un hola.

Él no quiere molestarla más; él de verdad desea que ella vuelva a ser la misma Rachel de la que se enamoró; mientras él buscaría algo que lo haga sentirse bien. El timbre sonó y él se encaminó a su primera clase, aun pensando en esto.

Mientras en otro casillero Rachel termina de recoger unas cosas en su casillero, ella tenía esta hora libre así que pensaba irse a ensayar algo nuevo en el salón del coro, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Al voltear, ella vio al profesor del club- Buenos días Rachel, ¿podemos hablar en mi oficina?

-Claro Sr. Schue ¿pasa algo?

-No, pero es importante que conversemos- ella asintió y cerró la puerta de su casillero y siguió al profesor, al llegar a la oficina él le dice- toma asiento por favor- ella toma asiento y el se sentó luego de ella, y comenzó- bueno Rachel el motivo por el que te pedí hablar es porque me siento preocupado por el club. Verás, los ánimos están bajos y creo que es porque sus co capitanes están con mucha tensión en el aire, hasta yo la siento; tú y Finn han estado muy distanciados, ya no se entusiasman por los duetos que les doy, Finn ha perdido sus facultades como líder y como factor de cambio y creo que, como director, voy a hacer unos cambios para mejorar el rendimiento. Quiero cambiar a Finn por otro chico como tu compañero en el cargo de capitán

-¿No cree que es una acción muy drástica?

-No Rachel, no me parece drástica, es quizá la mejor decisión que hare por ustedes dos y por el equipo.

-y ¿A quién escogerá?

-Estoy entre Puck y Sam, ambos han demostrado ser muy buenos líderes y han hecho cosas a favor del club, pero no me decido aun y por eso te pedí que vinieras, para que me ayudaras a elegir

-Ok, Sam defendió a Kurt de Karofsky además ha demostrado ser una persona de confianza y buen líder; en cuanto a Noah, el es un miembro desde hace más tiempo, consiguió a Lauren como miembro del club, pero su reputación lo precede y seria un problema si hace algo fuera de la ley.

-Es verdad pero Puck ama el Glee Club y no creo que se arriesgue además desde los del reformatorio no ha hecho nada malo; aparte, ahora que son amigos ustedes dos, él se ha comportado mejor. La otra cosa que se me olvidó mencionarte es que Sue fue nombrada como la nueva entrenadora de Aural Intensity

-¡¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? Ella es la entrenadora de las porristas

-Si pero no sé si te enteraste que ellas perdieron por una locura que se le ocurrió a Sue en las regionales y la expulsaron de la competencia por este año así que está libre y se encargara de ese equipo.

-Que terrible noticia, con razón las tres porristas no están en sus uniformes desde hace una semana; bueno de ser así creo que la única forma de derrotarla es eligiendo a uno de ellos dos

De esa forma, Rachel y el profesor se quedaron hablando hasta que llegó el siguiente periodo de clases y ella debía irse; al final, tomaron una decisión que a ambos les pareció la mejor, y así el profesor se quedo organizando unas tareas que anoche había terminado de corregir cuando una voz lo interrumpió- ¿Sr. Schuester?- el subió la cabeza y vi a la persona que lo había llamado.

**Finn POV**

A la hora del club, todos nos sentamos en las sillas y cuando el Sr. Schue entró nos dijo- Bien chicos les tengo unas noticias importantes; lo primero, es que hoy me reuní con Rachel a primera hora para discutir algo muy importante sobre el club- él tomó asiento frente a nosotros y continuó- verán, he decidido hacer unos cambios al club y uno de ellos es que Finn será retirado de su puesto de capitán por el bien del equipo- yo me quedé en shock al oír eso.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunte parándome molesto- ¿Por qué Sr. Schue? Se supone que soy el líder del equipo y que ayudo a Rachel; desde el año pasado he hecho cosas para ayudar al club; cómo ahora me hacen esto… me parece muy injusto- dije mucho más molesto que antes y luego tiré mis brazos a los lados y dije en voz baja- primero el futbol, ahora esto- y estoy seguro que Rachel me escuchó porque vi su cara algo triste.

-Es por el bien del club Finn, tú no estás rindiendo como antes; además, tu relación con Rachel no es la misma; ustedes están muy golpeados como para trabajar en armonía. Ella está de acuerdo con eso- tomé asiento y el continuó- entre los dos, decidimos que el nuevo co capitán de Rachel será Puck- ¡¿Qué? Fue lo único que pensé al voltear a verlo chocando las manos con Mike y Rachel- y esa decisión es porque necesitamos su actitud de "chico malo" para afrontar un nuevo problema, Sue Sylvester, pues al ser eliminadas las porristas de las regionales y no poder competir en las nacionales, ella fue solicitada para ocupar el puesto del entrenador de Aural Intensity- nadie lo podía creer, esto era genial, el año pasado nos deprimimos porque la entrenadora Sylvester seria juez y este porque ella será parte de la competencia.

Lo siguiente que les quiero anunciar es que hoy nos llegó una nueva miembro al club, un aplauso a Katherine Smith- todos nos volteamos a verla y ¡Wow! Una belleza de chica, la escaneé de los pies a la cabeza y lleva unos zapatos de tacón azul oscuro, jeans negros y medio rotos, camisa manga corta de cuadros con tres tipos de azul, de piel trigueña, con ojos color caramelo y con el cabello negro- ella viene de California, pero dejaré que ella les cuente.

-Emm… Hola, bueno como ya escucharon me llamo Katherine, pero me pueden decir Kathy; soy de California, de Los Ángeles, fui miembro del Glee Club de mi escuela "The Music Angels"…

-Los Sub Campeones del año pasado- dijo Rachel asombrada.

-Así es; este es mi último año pero me tuve que mudar por el trabajo de mi padre

-Bien perfecto, te voy a pedir que nos muestres algo de lo que sabes para ver que tal cantas ¿te parece?- pregunto el Sr. Schue

-Claro me parece perfecto, pero necesitaré un compañero- de inmediato, todos los chicos levantamos la mano, y algunos como Mike o Sam recibieron miradas molestas de sus novias; Artie, cuya novia vive confundida no le pasó nada, el resto de las solteras entre ellas Rachel rodaron los ojos ante nuestra actitud- Mmm… creo que escojo a… el- me señalo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Finn Hudson

-Mucho gusto Finn- me tendió la mano y yo se la acepté, luego, ella aún con mi mano tomada, me dijo- cantaremos un tema The Best of you de Foo Fighters ¿te parece?- me dijo muy sensualmente al oído y yo solo pude asentir nos separamos y pude ver su sonrisa y luego fue a donde los músicos y les dijo la canción, al voltear vi a Rachel aun algo asombrada por la escena de la chica nueva y yo- Hey Finn ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento?

-Si la batería ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que la toques mientras cantamos- yo asentí y caminé a donde estaba el baterista que me dio las baquetas luego ella añadió- y quiero que me prestes tu guitarra- le dijo a Ian, el guitarrista, y él se la dio junto a la uña.

-Cuando quieran- dijo el profesor

-Ok… Adelante- dijo ella y comenzó a tocar, mientras tanto el guitarrista tomo la otra que tenemos en el club pues Foo Fighters tienen dos guitarras. Ella junto a Ian comenzaron y yo le empecé. Luego de un rato ella comenzó a cantar mirándome solo a mí, mis ojos conectados con los suyos de igual forma como si me cantara a mí.

**Katherine**

I´VE GOT ANOTHER CONFESSION TO MAKE  
I´M YOUR FOOL  
EVERYONE´S GOT THEIR CHAINS TO BREAK  
HOLDIN´ YOU  
WERE YOU BORN TO RESIST OR BE ABUSED?  
IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?  
IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?

Luego que ella cantó la parte suave, fue mi momento para comenzar a tocar la batería y también para cantar mi solo, pues ella me hizo una señal con la guitarra para comenzar 

**Finn**  
ARE YOU GONE AND ONTO SOMEONE NEW?  
I NEEDED SOMEWHERE TO HANG MY HEAD  
WITHOUT YOUR NOOSE  
YOU GAVE ME SOMETHING THAT I DIDN´T HAVE  
BUT HAD NO USE  
I WAS TOO WEAK TO GIVE IN  
TOO STRONG TO LOSE  
MY HEART IS UNDER ARREST AGAIN  
BUT I BREAK LOOSE  
MY HEAD IS GIVING ME LIFE OR DEATH  
BUT I CAN´T CHOOSE  
I SWEAR I´LL NEVER GIVE IN  
I REFUSE 

Igual que ella, cuando cantó, yo también mis ojos estaban sobre ella, y podía sentir la mirada de Rachel en mí pero no se la devolví. Ambos comenzamos a cantar el coro.

**Ambos**  
IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?  
IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?  
HAS SOMEONE TAKEN YOUR FAITH?  
ITS REAL, THE PAIN YOU FEEL  
YOU TRUST, YOU MUST  
CONFESS  
IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?  
OH...

**Katherine**  
OH...OH...OH...OH...  
HAS SOMEONE TAKEN YOUR FAITH?  
ITS REAL, THE PAIN YOU FEEL  
THE LIFE, THE LOVE  
YOU DIE TO HEAL  
THE HOPE THAT STARTS  
THE BROKEN HEARTS  
YOU TRUST, YOU MUST  
CONFESS 

**Ambos**  
IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?  
IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU? 

**Finn**  
I´VE GOT ANOTHER CONFESSION MY FRIEND  
I´M NO FOOL  
I´M GETTING TIRED OF STARTING AGAIN  
SOMEWHERE NEW

Allí vi a Sr. Schue y a Rachel, por lo que había pasado con eso de sacarme de mi puesto de capitán y de otras cosas más que son importantes para mí y que ahora me habían quitado, este tema me estaba haciendo dar cuenta de muchas cosas que me estaban pasando.

**Katherine**  
WERE YOU BORN TO RESIST OR BE ABUSED?

**Finn**  
I SWEAR I´LL NEVER GIVE IN  
I REFUSE 

**Ambos  
**IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?  
IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?  
HAS SOMEONE TAKEN YOUR FAITH?  
ITS REAL, THE PAIN YOU FEEL  
YOU TRUST, YOU MUST  
CONFESS  
IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST, THE BEST OF YOU?  
OH

Al final, ella volvió solo a tocar la guitarra mientras ambos cantábamos ya como no venía mas batería me paré junto a ella y terminamos juntos la canción; todos nos aplaudieron y ella me tomó la mano y me dio una sonrisa; ella estaba casi a mi nivel de estatura con esos tacones y la podía ver casi a los ojos.

-Muy bien chicos, excelente canción- dijo el Sr. Schuester caminando hacia nosotros- Se pueden sentar ya. Así lo hicimos, ella se sentó a mi lado y seguimos oyendo la clase. Podía sentir la mirada de Rachel de vez en cuando pero no la quería ver, me había desahogado con ese tema, todo lo que estaba sintiendo lo reflejó esa canción y me alegró que ella la escogiera, el Sr. Schue terminó diciendo- Quiero que cada uno cante un solo para esta semana, cantándole a alguien o a una situación de su día a día, y que ustedes deseen expresar. Hasta mañana.

Así nos fuimos; yo iba caminando cuando Katherine se dirigió hacia mí y me dijo- Hola ¿Finn verdad?- asentí y ella sonrió- ok… bueno Finn te quería agradecer por cantar conmigo, tienes una hermosa voz y muy sexy además- ella me dijo y se sonrojó un poco

-Emm… Wow, pues gracias, tu también cantan muy bien, y tocas genial la guitarra- ella volvió a sonreírme

-¿Ya tienes tu canción? Porque creo que te podría ayudar con eso.

-Aun no tengo nada, pero si podrías ayudarme y yo a ti.

-Genial… entonces dime donde vives y voy a tu casa- tomé una hoja de mi cuaderno y anoté mi dirección, ella asintió y antes de irse añadió- nos vemos más tarde- y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue; yo quedé embobado; esta chica de verdad me gusta y espero poder tener un nuevo comienzo con ella; después de eso me fui a mi carro para irme.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

-Kathy ya hiciste lo que te pedí ¿verdad?

-Si- la misteriosa persona sonrió malvadamente

-Perfecto; ahora, te vas a encargar de lo que te pedí, lo vas a hacer caer- la chica solo asintió y se fue.

…

**Bueno bueno… esto se pone interesante ¿verdad? Jejejeje… sé que he dejado algo de misterio pero quiero que tengan algo interesante para pensar mientras no hay Glee**

**Espero este cap. les gustara y recuerden dejar comentarios**


	8. Citas

**Capitulo 8: Citas  
**

Luego de despedirse de Katherine, Finn se fue a su casa y al llegar, consigue una nota de su mamá que decía:

_Finn: Burt y yo salimos a cenar con unos amigos, y Kurt salió con Blaine, Mercedes y Rachel a pasear por el mall, te dejo dinero para la cena, llegamos tarde._

_Con amor, Carole_

Él tomo el dinero y llamó a la pizzería y pidió 2 grandes hawaianas, y al rato, se puso a ver el basket mientras esperaba a Katherine y las pizzas, no en ese orden. Mientras veía el partido, pensaba en todo lo que pasó ese día; él, siendo sacado de su puesto como capitán junto a Rachel y siendo sustituido por el que ocasionó que ellos terminaran, Puck, luego lo del dueto con ella, con la que sintió una chispa que no había sentido en mucho tiempo cuando cantaba. La última vez fue cuando cantó con Rachel, en navidad. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no oyó el timbre hasta que lo comenzaron a tocar seguido como un niño pequeño jugando.

Él se paró y al abrirla pensando que era el chico de las pizzas que seguro tenía otras entregas e iba tarde; pero al abrirla, vio a la chica con la que cantó hoy.

-Hola Finn lamento si te molesté; es que no abrías y pensé que te había pasado algo malo y si no abrías en 20 segundos más, usaría la maniobra de las fuerzas especiales para forzar la puerta- él se le quedó viendo mientras hacia una pausa ¿Por qué siempre conoce chicas con voces espectaculares y que no respiran al hablar?, ella notó la mirada de él y dijo- Oh por Dios, ahora debes creer que soy una loca.

-Primero respira- ella lo hizo más tranquila- segundo, no creo que seas loca, pero lo que si me pregunto es, ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Emm bueno es que no tenía más nada que hacer en mi casa, entonces decidí venir más temprano ¿está bien?- preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio esperando la respuesta.

-Si claro pasa- ella lo hizo- espero unas pizzas si quieres podemos ir hablando mientras llegan- ella pasó a la sala y vio el partido

-¿Los Ángeles vs New York?- él asintió- Genial creo que podemos esperar a las pizzas viendo el partido, ¿sabes que yo fui a un partido en vivo de Los Angeles?

-¿En serio? Es genial; yo fui con mi papá a un partido de beisbol antes que se casara con mi mamá

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Lo que pasa es mi papá biológico murió en Irán y hace un añosy medio mi mamá comenzó a salir con el papá de un ex miembro del club y hace unos meses se casaron.

-Ah ok, que bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa y Finn no pudo evitar devolvérsela. En eso sonó el timbre de su casa y él se paró tomando el dinero.

-Ya vengo; voy a buscar las pizzas- y salió de la sala. En su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos como "esta chica es genial y es la primera que le atrae el básquet o alguna cosa que me guste; a Quinn jamás le gustó el básquet y a Rachel le llamaba la atención pero como preguntaba cada cinco minutos, no me dejaba verlo bien, pero esta chica conoce del juego" al llegar a la puerta la abrió y era el chico de siempre- hola amigo, pasa y déjalas sobre la mesa- el chico entró y dejó las pizzas en el comedor junto a una botella de refresco que Finn pidió- ok aquí tienes- le pagó y el chico con un suave gracias se fue.

Finn caminó a la sala con las cosas y en lo que estuvo sobre la mesa, ella la abrió y dijo- ¡Wow pizza hawaianas! Son mis favoritas, espero no te moleste que te robe unos slice.

-Para nada; come los que quieras; ya vengo, voy por unos vasos y ya vuelvo.

…**En WMHS horas antes…**

Rachel y Puck salieron del salón luego del dueto de Finn y Katherine. El chico del mohawk no sabía qué hacer, porque él sabe que Rachel no debió pasarlo bien durante ese dueto, porque iba hacia ella y hacia el Sr. Schue.

-Rach… ¿Qué te pareció ese dueto de Finn con Katherine?

- Interesante

-¿Solo eso? ¿Nada de salir furiosa y matarla por cantar con tu hombre?

-Noah, por Dios… a veces se te ocurren unas tonterías… claro que no voy a matar a nadie y menos por eso de "mi hombre"

-Es solo que tú eres Rachel Barbara Berry y tienes la costumbre de ser muy drama queen así que pensé en que tú, celosa, podrías ser peligrosa

-¿Sabes qué? Realmente no sentí celos, lo que si sentí fue inseguridad porque esa chica llegó aquí de repente y el Sr. Schue la acepta

-Si también fue raro, y recordemos lo que pasó con Jesse St. James

-Él no nos espiaba

-Pero sí nos dejó a semanas de la competencia, llenó el salón del coro de papel higiénico y además te volvieron tortilla; tan solo pensar en eso me provoca partirle la cara- ella rodó los ojos pero sonrió ante eso.

-Sabes que no apoyo la violencia- dijo para luego abrir su casillero- pero gracias por tus intenciones- sacó su bolso y se volteó a verlo- debemos hablar con el Sr. Schue, y saber todo de esta chica.

-Rachel…

-Nada de "Rachel…", Noah nosotros somos co capitanes y debemos hacer lo mejor para el equipo- él solo rodó los ojos y suspiró; ella cierra su casillero y lo tomó de la mano para caminar a la oficina del profesor.

Al llegar, lo vieron corrigiendo unos trabajos y ella tocó la puerta y le dijo- Sr. Schue, Noah y yo necesitamos decirle algo- el profesor dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y les hizo una señal para tomar asiento.

-¿De qué se trata eso que me quieren decir?

-Es sobre Katherine

-Oh- fue todo lo que dijo el profesor

-Es que nos preocupa- dijo ella señalándose y luego a Puck- que ella pueda ser una espía o que planee algo contra nosotros

-Bueno Rachel, entiendo tu preocupación, pero esta vez les puedo asegurar que me di a la tarea de llamar a sus padres a que vinieran aquí; les expliqué y el padre de Katherine me mostró los documentos de sus traslado, llamé a su empresa y me lo confirmaron… yo hice mi trabajo y ella es de confianza- Rachel sonrió triunfante y el añadió- ¿algo más que desees saber?

-No más nada.

-Bien, ahora debo volver a mi trabajo- ambos adolescentes se pararon y salieron dejando a Will Schuester solo de nuevo.

-¿Ya estás feliz?- le preguntó él una vez estuvieron lejos

-Bastante Noah… es genial saber que el profesor hizo el trabajo detectivesco

-Bueno ahora vamos; te llevo a tu casa y tú me regalas una de esas galletas que hiciste

-Emm… Noah se me había olvidado decirte que Kurt me llamó anoche para invitarme a tomar un café con él, Blaine y Mercedes; y yo acepté, entonces ¿me puedes llevar? Y si quieres te quedas

-No sé porque seguro hablan de cosas de chicas

-No no no… Blaine sabe de futbol y de otros deportes, seguro se pueden divertir juntos… es que no quiero que Kurt y Blaine se desvíen llevándome a mi casa- ella le hizo una carita de perrito bajo la lluvia y el no pudo rechazarla.

-Ok… tu ganas, vamos- ella sonrió y la abrazó para caminar a su lado.

Caminaron al carro hablando de diferentes temas; ellos se habían vuelto realmente unidos desde su cambio luego de quedar encerrado en el baño portátil; en lo que llegaron, él le dijo abriéndole la puerta- Adelante mi pequeña y sexy princesa judía americana- ella soltó una risita y se montó.

-Gracias- él le cerró la puerta y se montó del lado del conductor; prendió la radio y arrancó al café que ella le había dicho. En la radio, comenzó, "Nothing on you" de B.o.B y Bruno Mars.

Él la comenzó a cantar y ella lo oía encantada, Rachel desde "Sweet Caroline" le gusto la voz de Noah y podía verlo feliz cuando cantaba y eso le parecía genial. Siguieron escuchando música y cantando juntos o por separado hasta que llegaron.

Se bajaron y fueron al local, y al entrar, vieron a Blaine en la cola del café y a lo lejos a Kurt y Mercedes hablando; Rachel decidió acercarse y lo saludó- Hola Blaine ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Rachel, muy bien ¿y tú?- en eso, vio a Puck atrás de Rachel y le dijo el pelonegro- ¿tú eres Noah Puckerman?- el asintió- mucho gusto… Kurt me habló de ti igual que Rachel.

-Cosas buenas, ¿verdad?- dijo viendo a Rachel

-Claro, me habló de tu amor por los deportes y por "Super Mario Bros. 3" yo también creo que es genial por los mundos de estrellas- a Puck se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Siii… nadie entiende eso

Rachel soltó una risita y dijo a los chicos- Bueno yo me voy. Tengo que irme, Kurt y Mercedes esperan por mí, Noah ¿me compras algo y luego te lo pago?

-Si si claro Rach, descafeinado y vegetariano, con leche de soya, con azúcar light- ella asintió- perfecto- ella se fue a la mesa dejando a los dos chicos hablar de videojuegos.

Al llegar a la mesa, saludó a sus dos mejores amigos y se sentó- ¿le dijiste a Blaine tu orden?

-Noah vino conmigo y se quedó con Blaine

-¿Y él sabe tu orden?- ella asintió y Mercedes y Kurt se vieron unos segundos y sonrieron cómplices- y ¿Por qué él vino contigo?

-Porque se lo pedí y el aceptó… ¿Qué están pensando?

-Que Puckleberry aun existe- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Ni lo sueñen- ella negó con la cabeza- Noah y yo solo somos amigos… muy buenos amigos

-Oh vamos Rachel eso no te lo crees ni tú misma… además qué de malo hay que te guste Puck; tiene unos brazos muy atractivos y se ven bien juntos- comento Kurt

-Así es… además ya superaste a Finn, ¿Qué malo tiene que le des un chance a él?- ahora fue Mercedes

-No lo he superado del todo, aun lo amo

-Sí, pero no tanto como antes… sino hubieras matado a Katherine hoy- volvió a hablar Mercedes

-¿Quién es Katherine y por qué no me lo contaron antes?

-Espera un momento… ¿Por qué todos creen que podría matar a alguien por celos?

-Emmm… bueno… comienzo de año… Sunshine… crack House- dijo simplemente Kurt haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara- ahora ¿Quién esa chica?

-Una nueva miembro de New Directions que llegó de California y que perdió contra Vocal Adrenaline el año pasado.

-Ah ok… ¿y qué pasó?

-Ella y Finn cantaron un dueto juntos y casualmente, la canción era para mí y el Sr. Schue- dijo Rachel

-Ya va… no me están contando todo- ambas suspiraron y le contaron a Kurt lo que pasó con el nombramiento de Puck como capitán junto a Rachel y cuando le iba a contar las razones, llegaron los chicos con sus bebidas y se las comenzaron a repartir.

-Mercedes, tú descafeinado; Kurt, aquí está el tuyo también y Puck trae el de Rachel- dijo Blaine sentándose al lado de Mercedes

-Ten el tuyo- se lo tendió y le dijo- ya tiene la azúcar y te traje esto… según la vendedora es lo que siempre pides… es como una galleta pero naturista- él se erizó al decir eso

-Beatriz te reconoció en la fila y le dijo a "tu novio"- dijo eso haciendo comillas en lo último- que te las regalaba- ella solo se pudo sonrojar.

-Yo le aclaré que no, pero ella no me creyó.

Luego del momento incomodo y de intercambios de miradas en un silencio algo molesto, todos comenzaron a hablar sobre cualquier tema; desde el clima hasta la música, Blaine habló de un concierto que había conseguido, junto a los Warblers, para el verano en un parque de diversiones.

Cuando ya se había hecho de noche, los cinco se pararon y salieron del local.

-Bueno, fue divertido pasar la tarde con ustedes; Puck espero que algún día podamos ver un juego de la Universidad de Ohio en vivo- Puck asintió y se chocaron las manos; mientras ellos dos hablaban de eso, Kurt y Mercedes tomaron a Rachel para hablar en privado.

-Rachel dale una oportunidad a Puck; quizá el sea el que pueda ayudarte a superar a Finn, y sé que él es mi hermano y todo eso, pero él te trató muy mal y quizá tengan necesidad de estar con otros y quien mejor que Puck… Jon Hall es guapo pero creo que Noah Puckerman es mejor para ti.

-Lo pensaré Kurt

-De verdad… no lo digas por hacernos felices

-Hablo en serio, lo pensaré

-Eso espero mira que Mercedes te vigilará- la morena asintió

Luego de eso, Rachel soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos, para luego asentir y decir- tranquilos lo pensaré en serio.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo; luego, rápido pautaron una pijamada para la próxima semana pues Kurt tenía algo que contarles sobre Blaine y además para saber los avances de Puckleberry.

Luego de eso, Rachel y Puck se fueron al carro de él para volver a sus casas. Ella se voltea unos segundos y ve que sus dos mejores amigos y Blaine se dirigieron a la camioneta de Kurt. Al llegar, el le abrió la puerta y en lo que entró, le cerró la puerta y él se fue a su asiento y ella le pregunta- ¿Qué tal lo pasaste?

-No fue tan malo como pensaba, realmente ese chico Blaine me asombró- respondió él arrancando el auto- sabe bastante de futbol universitario, nunca imaginé eso.

-Sí, Blaine sabe bastante de eso, de vez en cuando él me explica algunas cosas de futbol.

-Eso es genial- ambos se quedaron callados hasta que llegaron a la casa de Rachel

Ella lo vio y aun no decía nada, así que ella decidió sacarle la información- Noah ¿Qué te pasa?- silencio de nuevo, Rachel no entendía qué le había pasado o que había hecho o dicho para que él se pusiera así- por favor, Noah

El la vio y luego volteó la cabeza y le dijo con los ojos fijos en la calle frente a ellos- es Beth- Rachel se tapó la boca pensando lo peor- la Srta. Corcoran me mando un mensaje por correo donde me dice que ella y Beth se mudarán a New York en una semana, eso significa que no la podré ir a ver más- dijo y pude ver un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas; esta era la segunda vez que ella había visto a Noah llorar.

**Rachel POV**

La primera fue cuando su papá los abandonó; él y yo nos conocíamos de la sinagoga y éramos amigos pues eran pocos los niños de nuestra edad y bueno, Jacob siempre fue raro así que prefería estar con Noah. Un día el llegó a mi casa y lo vi llorando, el tendría en aquel momento unos cinco años y se había venido caminando desde su casa a la mía. En lo que lo vi lo abracé y él me contó al rato de haber dejado de llorar que su papá los había abandonado.

Luego de ese día él cambió, de ser el tierno y amable Noah pasó a ser el chico malo y rudo Puck, él y Finn se hicieron mejores amigos mientras nosotros nos separamos. Con mi pulgar limpié esas lágrimas y le dije- tranquilo Noah, no porque no la veas cada quince días no te pasará nada- él me contó que Shelby lo dejaba ir cada quince días a ver a Beth y jugar con ella- seguro Shelby subiera fotos a su Facebook y verás a Beth saliendo del "Rey León" en Broadway o alguna otra obra que estén dando para niños. También la podrás ver cuando estemos en New York para las nacionales.

Él no dijo nada solo me abrazó fuertemente y me susurró al oído- Gracias Berry- así estuvimos un rato hasta que él se calmó y me soltó, antes de bajarme me dijo- ella me dijo que se va este jueves y que si deseaba podía ir a despedirme, y bueno ya que eres mi amiga y la que sabe esto de Beth, me gustaría saber ¿si podrías acompañarme?... sé que Shelby y tu no terminaron en buenos términos pero quisiera que fueras conmigo- me dijo al ver mi cara de inseguridad por esa petición- por favor- me dijo el tomando mis manos entre las suyas

El me miró con ojos suplicantes y no pude decirle que no- de acuerdo- el sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y le dije- ahora me tengo que ir- el asintió y yo me baje del carro, con un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos.

Por un lado mi mente me decía que no podía salir con Noah por su reputación y por sentido común, pero mi corazón le agrada el hecho que el confié en mí tanto que me permita acompañarlo a despedirse de su hija aun sabiendo que allí esta mi madre biológica y que podría ser incomodo para las dos. Además llegaron a mí las palabras de mis amigos hoy, diciéndome fuera feliz.

Estaba en mi cuarto buscando mi pijama para darme un baño cuando "Defying Gravity" comenzó a sonar y yo sabía que ese era Kurt así que atendí sin dudarlo- hola Kurt ¿Qué pasa?

-_¿Adivina a quien conseguí a punto de besarse en la sala de mi casa?_

-¡Kurt! No necesito conocer los detalles de la relación de tus padres- le dije escandalizada

-_Rachel no seas tonta, yo no ventilo lo que hacen mis padres, sería muy raro; no encontré a Finn apunto de besarse con esa chica Katherine_- allí me di cuenta que mis dudas sobre "Puckleberry" habían sido disipadas- _¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?_

Pude oír a Kurt nervioso porque no le respondía yo solo le dije- Si Kurt tranquilo

-_¡Oh cariño disculpa! No debí contarte esto_

-Está bien Kurt; de todos modos, yo los veré en el colegio algún día, así que no te preocupes; además, me has dado una razón más del porqué debo salir con Noah- pude oírlo soltar el aire por la sorpresa y solo pude sonreír- ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir a bañar

-_Ok Rachel, espero noticias tuyas… pero no mala_- solté una risita y tranque luego de despedirme.

Durante mi baño comencé a pensar en alguna canción para la tarea de esta semana y solo me llegaba una de Celine Dion, así que decidí, por su letra y por todo lo que había pasado que esa sería la que cantaría. En lo que terminé de bañarme, me vestí y fui a buscar la letra de la canción, la imprimí y me la comencé a estudiar.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Mientras Puck está en su casa acostado, pensando en los acontecimientos del día, recordó lo que ese día pasó con la señora del café, el que ella dijera "Dale esto a tu linda novia" lo hizo sentir cómodo y tranquilo; pensar en Rachel como su novia lo hacía sentir calmado, luego imágenes de ellos hablando sobre Beth y sobre sus sentimientos ante su partida a New York, lo hicieron darse cuenta que Rachel era la chica que él necesitaba.

Allí fue cuando se le ocurrió la canción perfecta pero necesitaba ayuda, así que llamo a Artie; marcó el número rápidamente y al cuarto repique contesto- Hey ¿Quién es?

-Artie, acaso no vez el ID… es Puck

-Es que mis ojos no dejan la pantalla de mi TV

-¿Qué haces?

-juego Halo, me preparo para el próximo torneo de verano

-genial… Artie ¿ya tienes canción para Glee?

-Aun no ¿Por qué?

-porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte y que no podrás rechazar- luego de eso el contó su plan y a Artie le pareció genial, luego llamo a Sam y le hizo la misma propuesta y también acepto.

Los tres cuadraron para que durante el almuerzo ensayaran.

… **Al día siguiente…**

A la hora del club, el Sr. Schue no había terminado de llegar cuando Katherine solicito el primer chance de cantar, el cual se le fue concedido. La música comenzó a sonar y junto con la música ella empezó a cantar, siempre mirando a Finn.

COME ´ERE BABY  
YOU KNOW YOU DRIVE ME UP THE WALL  
THE WAY YOU MAKE GOOD ON ALL THE NASTY TRICKS YOU PULL  
SEEMS LIKE WE´RE MAKIN´ UP MORE THAN WE´RE MAKIN´ LOVE  
AND IT ALWAYS SEEMS YOU GOT SOMTHIN´ ON YOUR MIND OTHER THAN ME  
BOY, YOU GOT TO CHANGE YOUR CRAZY WAYS  
YOU HEAR ME  
SAY YOU´RE LEAVIN ON A SEVEN THIRTY TRAIN  
AND THAT YOU´RE HEADIN´ OUT TO HOLLYWOOD  
GIRL YOU BEEN GIVIN ME THE LINE SO MANY TIMES  
IT KINDA GETS LIKE FEELIN BAD LOOKS GOOD  
THAT KINDA LOVIN´  
TURNS A WOMAN TO A SLAVE  
THAT KINDA LOVIN´  
SENDS A WOMAN RIGHT TO HER GRAVE

Ella comezó a bailar sensual hacia el cantándole solo a Finn.

I GO CRAZY, CRAZY, BABY, I GO CRAZY  
YOU TURN IT ON  
THEN YOU´RE GONE  
YEAH YOU DRIVE ME  
CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY FOR YOU BABY  
WHAT CAN I DO, HONEY  
I FEEL LIKE THE COLOR BLUE. . .  
YOU´RE PACKIN UP YOUR STUFF AND TALKIN LIKE IT´S TOUGH  
AND TRYIN TO TELL ME THAT IT´S TIME TO GO  
BUT I KNOW YOU AIN´T WEARIN´ NOTHIN´ UNDERNEATH THAT OVERCOAT  
AND IT´S ALL A SHOW  
THAT KINDA LOVIN´  
MAKES ME WANNA PULL  
DOWN THE SHADE, YEAH  
THAT KINDA LOVIN´  
YEAH, NOW I´M NEVER GONNA BE THE SAME

I´M LOSIN MY MIND, BOY  
´CAUSE I´M GOIN´ CRAZY

I NEED YOUR LOVE, HONEY  
I NEED YOUR LOVE

CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY FOR YOU BABY  
I´M LOSIN MY MIND, BOY  
´CAUSE I´M GOIN´ CRAZY  
CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY FOR YOU BABY  
YOU TURN IT ON, THEN YOU´RE GONE  
YEAH YOU DRIVE ME

Cuando terminó, todos le aplaudieron a Katherine; no se podía negar que la nueva chica era muy buena, como solista o con una pareja. Luego se paró Finn pero Puck lo detuvo.

-Disculpe Sr. Schue, pero me gustaría cantar primero que Finnessa- el profesor asintió y Puck les hizo una señal a sus tres compañeros que se pararan. Les entregaron las partituras a los músicos. En lo que Puck dio la señal comenzó la música.

**Sam**

Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing  
but my time would be wasted  
they got nothing on you, baby  
nothing on you, baby 

**Artie**  
Not, not, not, nothing on you babe  
not, not, nothing on you  
I know you feel where I'm coming from  
regardless of the things  
in my past that I've done  
most of really was for the hell of the fun  
on the carousel so around I spun (spun)  
with no directions  
just trynna get some (some)  
trynna chase skirts  
living in the summer sun (sun)  
this is how I lost more  
than I had ever won  
and honestly I ended up with none  
There's no much nonsense  
it's on my conscience  
I'm thinking baby I should get it out  
and I don't wanna sound redundant  
but I was wondering if there was  
something that you wanna know  
(that you wanna know)  
but never mind that we  
should let it go (we should let it go)  
'cause we don't wanna be  
a TV episode (TV episode)  
and all the bad thoughts  
just let them go (go, go, go, go...) 

**Sam (Puck)**  
Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing  
but my time would be wasted  
they got nothing on you, baby  
(Not, not, not, nothing on you, babe)  
not, nothing on you  
nothing on you, baby  
(Not, not, not, nothing on you, babe)  
not, nothing on you  
they might say hi and I might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry  
about what they say  
'cause they got nothing on you, baby  
(Not, not, not, nothing on you, babe)  
not, nothing on you  
nothing on you, baby

En el momento que le tocó el turno a Puck para cantar su parte camino hacia Rachel, la tomo de la mano y se la llevó al frente con él y comenzó a cantarle.

**Puck**  
Not, not, not, nothing on you, babe  
not, nothing on you  
Hands down there will never be another one  
I've been around and I've never seen another one  
look at your style they Ain't really got nothing on  
and you're out and you Ain't got nothing on

Mientras cantaba, él le tomo la mano y siguió, imitando a B.o.B en el video, Rachel sonreía y se sonrojaba co cada roce de sus manos con las del chico que tenia al frente.

baby you're the whole package  
plus you pay your taxes  
and you keep it real  
while them other stay plastic  
you're my wonder women call me Mr. Fantastic

Esa parte siempre la hace reír y oír que ahora Puck se le cantaba a ella, la hizo reír pero se le añade algo nuevo y es que le sonó lindo cuando se lo canto solo a ella.

Stop! Now think about it  
I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
even went out there to Tokyo  
back home down in Georgia to New Orleans  
but you always still to show (still to show)  
and just like that girl  
you got me fro (got me fro)  
like a Nintendo 64 (64)  
if you never knew well  
now you know (know, know, know)

En esa parte, los tres habían decidido sacar de su asiento a las chicas que a ellos les gusta o que sean sus novias, así que Sam saco a Quinn y Artie a Brittany y Puck no dejaba ir a Rachel de su lado. Mientras Sam canta, los demás del salón los aplaudían al ritmo de la música, menos Finn que estaba algo incómodo por la escena ante él.

**Sam**  
Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing  
but my time would be wasted  
they got nothing on you baby  
Not, not, not, nothing on you, babe  
not, nothing on you  
nothing on you baby  
Not, not, not, nothing on you, babe  
not, nothing on you  
they might say hi and I might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry  
about what they say  
'cause they got nothing on you, baby

**Artie**  
Not, not, not, nothing on you, babe  
not, nothing on you  
nothing on you, baby  
Not, not, not, nothing on you, babe  
not, nothing on you 

**Todos**  
Everywhere I go I'm always hearing  
your name (name, name)  
and no matter where I'm at  
girl you make me wanna sing (sing)  
Weather a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
no other girls in my brain  
and you're the one to blame 

**Sam**  
Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing  
but my time would be wasted  
they got nothing on you, baby  
Not, not, not, nothing on you, babe  
not, nothing on you  
nothing on you, baby  
Not, not, not, nothing on you, babe  
not, nothing on you  
they might say hi and I might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry  
about what they say  
'cause they got nothing on you baby

**Artie**  
Not, not, not, nothing on you, babe  
not, nothing on you  
nothing on you baby 

**Puck**  
Not, not, not, nothing on you babe  
not, nothing on you  
Yeah! And that's just how we do it  
and I'ma let this ride...  
Sam, Puck and Artie A

Al terminar todos los aplaudieron, y Rachel le dio un abrazo a Puck agradeciendo la canción y hallando una razón más por la que cantar el tema que la noche anterior había elegido. La pequeña burbuja fue rota por la voz de Finn diciendo- Ahora es mi turno- todos vieron a Finn con el ceño fruncido y caminando hacia el frente, viendo a Puck y Rachel y luego que ellos se fueron a sentar, uno al lado del otro; Finn pido la música.

I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER  
THAN TO LET YOU GO ALONE  
IT´S TIMES LIKE THESE  
I CAN´T MAKE IT ON MY OWN  
WASTED DAYS, AND SLEEPLESS NIGHTS  
AN´ I CAN´T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN

Finn no quitaba sus ojos de la chica recién llegada y solo cambiaba para ver a Rachel, ver si se incomodaba o algo por su canción; así como a él le había pasado con la canción que Puck le dedicó, pero nada, ella solo lo veía como un cantante más y allí él se dio cuenta que entre ellos ya nada mas podría haber y que era tiempo de concentrarse en Kathy; y así lo hizo el resto de la canción.

I FIND I SPEND MY TIME  
WAITING ON YOUR CALL  
HOW CAN I TELL YOU, BABE  
MY BACK´S AGAINST THE WALL  
I NEED YOU BY MY SIDE  
TO TELL ME IT´S ALRIGHT  
COS I DON´T THINK I CAN TAKE ANYMORE

IS THIS LOVE THAT I´M FEELING  
IS THIS THE LOVE THAT I´VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR  
IS THIS LOVE OR AM I DREAMING  
THIS MUST BE LOVE  
COS IT´S REALLY GOT A HOLD ON ME  
A HOLD ON ME

I CAN´T STOP THE FEELING  
I´VE BEEN THIS WAY BEFORE  
BUT, WITH YOU I´VE FOUND THE KEY  
TO OPEN ANY DOOR  
I CAN FEEL MY LOVE FOR YOU  
GROWING STRONGER DAY BY DAY  
AN´ I CAN´T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN  
SO I CAN HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS

IS THIS LOVE THAT I´M FEELING  
IS THIS THE LOVE THAT I´VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR  
IS THIS LOVE OR AM I DREAMING  
THIS MUST BE LOVE  
COS IT´S REALLY GOT A HOLD ON ME  
A HOLD ON ME

IS THIS LOVE THAT I´M FEELING  
IS THIS THE LOVE THAT I´VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR

IS THIS LOVE OR AM I DREAMING

Terminó Finn viendo a Katherine con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió, y más de uno rodó los ojos ante esto, el Sr. Schue anunció- bueno uno más por hoy y se pueden ir- Rachel decidió ser la última del día y levantó la mano- bien Rachel adelante- ella se paró.

Solo les dijo a los músicos qué canción y ellos asintieron. Ella ya había ensayado ya con ellos y solo necesitaba recordarles el nombre; ellos asintieron y ella se paró en frente y a su señal comenzó.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all 

Puck sabia que eso era para él, además de por la letra también porque ella solo tenía ojos para él en ese momento.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me 

¿Realmente él la amaba? No lo sabía, pero lo que sabía era que él sentía algo por ella, más fuerte que solo amistad.

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you 

Ambos recordaron cómo él la ayudo en el equipo de futbol y cómo él la aconsejo en ese deporte, del que ella no sabía nada excepto que podías quedar cuadripléjico.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Al terminar, todos le aplaudieron y el Sr. Schue se paró y dijo- muy bien Rachel, excelente canción; bueno chicos es todo por hoy, mañana seguimos- y así todos se comenzaron a parar mientras Rachel fue a buscar sus cosas.

-Rachel- ella escuchó la voz de Puck y se volteó y él la beso, estuvieron así solo segundos y al separarse él le dijo- ¿todo eso que cantaste era para mí?- ella asintió aun algo asombrada por ese gesto.

-Quizá sería mejor que hablemos en otro lugar, para aclarar nuestros sentimientos- el asintió y ambos se fueron al carro de él para ir a la casa de ella y hablar.

…

**Eso es todo por ahora. Este fic he decidido moverlo a Puckleberry, porque pese a mi felicidad Finchel, este fic es muy anti Finn que prefiero hacerlo de la otra pareja que me mantuvo durante los meses de agonía Finchel.**

**Espero les guste y comenten**


End file.
